Kindergarten Heroes
by beautifullife4now
Summary: He's smarter then your average 6 year old. He's Edward Cullen. And he's found the girl he wants to hold hands with for the rest of forever, Bella Swan. But what happens when Bella goes missing? Rated T for action sequences (New Title! Used to be Glue, Sparkles and Purple Crayons)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic. I'm testing this story out. It's a Bella and Edward story. They are kindergartners. Hope you like it. Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. But, this story plot is mine. **

* * *

><p>Forks Elementary. That's what the sign said as we pulled in. It was my first day of Kindergarten. I wasn't all that excited about it. There wasn't anything that I haven't already learned that they could teach me. I've been able to read ever since I was 4. I'm 6 now. Very smart for a 6 year old. My name, Edward Anthony Cullen. I have messy bronze hair and green eyes. I speak like a wise old man. At least, that's what my daddy, Carlisle, always tells me. I have 4 other siblings. Two brothers and two sisters. My brothers, Emmett and Jasper, are 10 and 9 years old. My two sisters, Rosalie and Alice, are 9 and 4. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They have blonde hair. They are going into the 3rd grade. Emmett, is a bit of a scary 4th grader. He's a lot bigger then most of them. And then Alice, well she's just starting pre-school. She's a bit annoying too. Oh, how I can't wait til I get out of this car.<p>

Our mom's white mini van pulled up to the drop off zone at the side of the school. I looked out the window and saw what looked like a bazillion kids running around and screaming.

"Okay. Well, here you guys go." our mom, Esme, turned around to look at us. She wasn't going to cry again was she? Emmett, slid the door to the van open with excitement. He tried to get out of his seat, but was jutted back by his seatbelt.

"Calm down Emm. You've got plenty of time." Esme said

"But, I see my friends! I need to go now!" Emmett said. He unbuckled himself and bolted out of the van. Jasper and Rose followed him out of the van. They actually got there seat belts unbuckled before trying to get out.

"Have a good day." Esme said, choking up. She looked at me. "Do you want me to walk you in? Help you find your class?"

"No, I'm sure I can find it. Thanks mommy." I said, unbuckling myself and slinging my blue backpack on.

"Alright. Have a good day. I'll be here after school to pick you up. I love you." she said.

"Love you too." I said back. I patted Alice on the head then left the van. I slid the door closed and then faced the playground. There were so many kids.

I walked over to the playground. Seeing the kids on the swing set, sliding down the giant twisty slide. I was resisting the urge to run and slide down it. I had to find my classroom. I walked over to the doors that led into the school, and opened them. I was met with a blast of cool air. It felt good. I looked around and saw that they had signs pointing kids in the direction of classrooms. I saw a Kindergarten sign that had an arrow pointing to the left. I followed the sign. But, I didn't understand how anyone else would be able too. I mean, it's kindergarten after all. I'm going to be in a room full of nose pickers and glue eaters. I'll probably be the smartest Kindergartner in the room.

I finally found the Kindergartner rooms. Now, the only problem left. Which one was mine. I stood between the two classrooms. I looked in the one on my left, it had a few kids playing with blocks and one kid. . .eating glue. I rolled my eyes. I looked in the one on my right and it had kids also playing with blocks. And coloring. I must have looked confused and lost because the teacher in the room on my left came out and smiled at me.

"Well, hello there little boy. Do you need help?" she asked in that baby tone adults often used with kids. I hated it.

"Hello. I just need to know which room is mine." I said

"Well, what is your name little one?" she said, looking at the clipboard in her hand.

"Edward Cullen." She looked at her clipboard, then smiled.

"Well, your in luck. You're in my class. My name is Miss Denali." Oh great. I was in this creepers class. And the glue eaters class. But, instead of showing my dislike, I smiled and walked in to the room. It was bright and white. The carpet was an ugly orange color. I was already going to hate today. I could tell. I walked over to the place to hang things up and found my name over a hook written on tape with blue marker. I hung my gray peacoat and blue backpack up.

"I'll be fine Daddy. I promise." a little girls voice came from behind me. I turned around and that's when I saw her. She had long brown hair. And chocolate brown eyes. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Next to Barbie. And my mom. But, she was up there. I had to talk to her. She was going to be my best friend. My best friend forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! I had no idea you'd all love it so much. I'm glad you do. I'm going to be updating every Friday night and Monday night. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter just as much :-) Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own this twist on it**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, boys and girls. It's to gather in a circle!" Miss Denali rang out. I was going to have to ask mommy or daddy for ear plugs. I walked over to where she wanted us to sit. It was a rug with the ABC's all around it. I sat on the letter 'E'. Or rather, I sat on the large elephant under the 'E'. <em>

_The girl started walking toward me, I mean the carpet rug. She was looking down at her feet and walking kind of crocked. I looked down at her feet, kind of curious why she walked all funny like. She was tripping over her feet every other step. I smiled to myself. _

"_Hello! My name is Jessica Stanley! What's your name? Aren't you excited? I'm excited! It's our first day of school! Oh my gosh! It's so amazing. . . ." said this girl who seemed to appear out of no where. And was named Jessica. I think she was still talking, I lost interest. _

"_I'm Edward." I said, seeing if she would leave me alone if I answered her question._

"_Edward? That's a cool name. Mind if I call you Ed, or Eddie? You can call me Jess if you want. Or Jessie. I don't mind. I get called that by my older brother. . ." And she wasn't going to be quiet. I wanted some tape to just put over her mouth. _

"_No, just call me Edward." I said. My goodness, she was annoying! More annoying then Alice. How was that possible? Maybe if I ignore her, she'll stop talking. I turned away._

"_Oh okay. Then I'll just call you Edward. . . . Oh, hi! I'm Jessica Stanley! What's your name. . . " I looked back at her and she talking to some one else. A little blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl with glasses. I feel so bad for them._

"_Okay, everyone. Welcome to Kindergarten!" Miss Denali said. "I'm very happy to have all of you in my class. This is going to be a fun year! Now, I want to start out by having everyone introduce themselves. Just stand up and say your name. Then, sit back down. I'll go first. I'm your teacher, Miss Denali. Okay, now let's go around the circle. Starting with you. What's your name?"_

_It was the glue eater! He had kind of spikey blonde short hair. And he had glue all over his fingers. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He sat back down. I wonder if the glue made his hair do that._

_Another boy stood up next to me, his name was Tyler. Then it was my turn. I stood up, looked around real fast and said my name and sat back down. Then Jessica stood up and said her name very loud and fast. I learned that the blonde headed girls name was Lauren. And the brown glasses girl was Angela. It went around the circle like that, til it got to a tan boy with long black hair. He was very scrawny. He looked like he was 4. _

"_Hi. My name is Jacob." He made eye contact with everyone then sat back down. The girl next to him nudged him and giggled. It was her! She got up and moved her hair behind her ear and blushed. _

"_Umm, hi. My name is Isabella. But, I like Bella better." Then she quickly sat back down. That Jacob kid nudged her. Her blush depend. He was making moves on my future bestest friend! I had to make her my bestest friend before he could. But, that would have to wait til playtime. Then, it would be my turn._

_After a few more kids stood up and introduced themselves, which I don't get why we did this no one was going to remember anybody anyways, Miss Denali told us we had til the little hand was on the 11 to play. I looked at the clock. The little hand was on the 10. Okay, I had plenty of time._

_Everyone got up at once, then we all went in different directions. Some of the girls went to the massive dollhouse in the corner. Most of the boys went to the blocks. But Mike, he went for the glue. That kid was gonna have issues when he turned 10. I saw Jacob follow Bella to the coloring table. I decided to go that way to. There were already crayons and paper set up for us to use. Bella took a seat. But, Jacob went away to go play with blocks. She was all alone. But not for long. _

_I walked up to the table and took a seat next to her. She was bent over the piece of paper, drawing a flower. She looked sideways through her hair, then back down. I smiled, then grabbed a green crayon. I put it on the paper, and just sat there. I had no idea what I was supposed to draw. Do I draw something cool? Or do I draw something ridiculous and make it look like I have no drawing skills? I decided to draw a house. It was easy enough. I just had to draw a square and a triangle. I began to draw the square on my paper. It looked more like a beat up square. Close enough. Then I grabbed a purple crayon, and drew the roof. It was a perfect triangle. I set the purple crayon next to the green and reached for another color._

"_Can I have your purple crayon?" I heard from beside me. I looked up and she was looking at me. _

"_Sure." I said, I grabbed it and handed it to her. She gripped it in her tiny hand._

_She began coloring her flower petals purple. Going out of the lines almost the entire time. She handed it back a few seconds later. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. And that's a pretty flower." I said, going back to drawing my house. I looked up when I heard her chair move across the carpet._

"_That's a pretty house." she said before getting up and taking her flower picture with her. She skipped to her backpack to put it away. It was orange. I watched her for a few more seconds before looking at my house. She said it was pretty! I was going to keep this drawing forever and ever._

_I picked up my drawing and folded til it was a small square then went to put it in my backpack. Once it was in there, I looked around and found her looking at a 'Where's Waldo' book by the bookshelf. I practically ran to join her. We were on our way to friendship._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the many reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying little Edward. This chapter is a bit short, and kind of written below par. But I promise the next chapter is better. Please read and review! Note: Stephenie Meyer owns what she owns.**

* * *

><p>I hung that picture up on my wall that night, when I got home. I taped it a million times so it wouldn't fall off. It was right next to my bed. I know I drew it, but she said it was pretty. So, I have to keep it. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Maybe she won't be with that Jacob kid the whole time. I laid in my bed, all curled up in my Batman sheets. Thinking about all the possible things we could do tomorrow. I was excited and couldn't sleep. But eventually sleep found me, and my eyelids closed with heavy sleep.<p>

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Alright, everyone. Let's line up to go to lunch," Miss Denali sang out, in a somewhat tired voice. She's been chasing us all day. Well, most of us. Some boys were flushing dolls down the toilet. Mike was enjoying his glue. It was the glitter glue this time. Miss Denali was having a very eventful day so far. And so was I.

I was planning to sit with Bella at lunch. Whether that Jacob kid was with her or not. I'd just ignore him, or make him uncomfortable with my death stare. I got in line behind Lauren. Bella was a few people back. . . .and Jacob was with her. Dag nabit! I didn't like this.

"Alright, everyone follow me. Stay in line and let's try not to wonder off. . . . Tyler." Miss Denali looked at the kid behind me, then began walking down the hallway.

Everyone was talking and clanking their plastic lunchboxes together. It got louder as we approached the lunchroom. And when we got there, it was just so loud. Kids running around everywhere, throwing food. It was like my house, only I didn't know anyone.

Miss Denali lead us to three open tables and walked off to the lunch line. Everyone scattered like my brothers at bath time. The girls went to one table, the boys the other. I sat at the third table. Putting my brown paper bag on the table and opening it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" said that all to familiar voice to my left.

"Yes. . . I mean no." I said, un-wrapping my PB&J.

"Thanks. You talk funny." Bella said sitting down.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said biting into my sandwich. Creamy peanut butter and sweet jelly hitting my tongue. Yum! It was quiet for a few more seconds. Then she spoke again.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, biting into a carrot stick.

"I like green. What's your favorite color?" I said.

"Today it's blue. Yesterday it was purple. I change it everyday. Tomorrow it might be rainbow." she said focusing on opening her cup of chocolate pudding.

"Do you need help?" I asked, looking at the frustrated face of hers.

"No I got it. . . .er. Yeah, maybe." she slid it over to me. I ripped the top off in one easy tug. "Thanks." she said taking her pudding back.

"You're welcome." I said, biting into my Oreo. It was quiet again til. . .

"Hey Bella! Wanna come with me out to recess?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," she said cheerfully. She got up and looked at me. "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

"You're welcome." I said before she walked off with Jacob to go line up with Miss Denali for recess. I got up and followed after them. I got in line a few weirdos back. I ended up by myself at recess that day. I watched Bella and Jacob, or rather just Jacob, run around while Bella stood and watched. She looked over at me on the swing set a few times. She smiled. But never came over. Probably afraid to hurt his feelings. But, she chose me to sit with at lunch. So, I guess I really won this round.

The rest of the week continued like that. We sat together at lunch. And spent recess apart. We never talked much at lunch. But, it was nice to sit next to each other. And, we also spent sometime trying to find Waldo. He was such a tricky fellow to find. I'd hate to play hide and go seek with this guy.

Then the weekend came and went. It wasn't boring. I watched Jasper and Emmett wrestle each other. Emmett got his butt kicked a lot. Rose gave Alice a cookie to give me a make-over, during my nap. Let's just say, someone isn't going to be finding her Barbies for awhile.

And then, it was Monday. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**I made spelling mistakes in here on purpose. And I hope you like it. The next chapter will be in Bella's Point of View. We're going to get inside her head :-) Read, Share and Review! Note: Edward, Bella, and all the familiar characters belong to their mom, Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>She didn't show. She never showed up that dreary, rainy Monday in Forks, Washington. I was a really sad. I wanted to fake being sick when I knew she wasn't going to show up. Maybe she was sick. Yeah, that's why she didn't come. But, I'd have to ask the one person I didn't want to talk to. Jacob. Yeah, he was here. All smiles and tanned and 2 year oldish. I walked up to him, during play time that morning.<p>

"Hi, Jacob." I said in a bit of a hushed tone. He turned and frowned slightly. But still maintained that smile.

"Hi, Edwin er. . .is it Edward?" he said. He knew my name. He was just messing up on purpose.

"Edward." I corrected with a bit of a coldness to my voice.

"Oh, Edward. I'll 'member that. What do yous want? I'm kinda in da middle of building' my fort." He said gesturing to his lopsided block fort thing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"I dunno. I didn't sees her 'tis weekend. Whys you wanna know?" He asked, piling blocks onto his fort. Which was going to fall over in 3. . . 2. . . . 1. And that last block made the whole thing tip over. Ha!

"Cause, she's not here. And I wanted to talk to her." I said, chuckling at his fort mess.

"Wells, try agains tamorrows. Now, leave mes to my fort." He said and started stacking the blocks again. Well, that was rude!

But, she never showed up on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or Thursday. By Friday, everyone was worried. And, Miss Denali had something important to tell us. I hoped it wasn't bad. And, it was.

"Alright, class could I have you gather on the ABC rug, please?" Miss Denali said. She sounded sad. She wasn't using her annoying voice today (Thank you! My ears have been saved). "I have some important news to tell you all. Mike! Stop eating the paste! God child, you're going to pooping glue pretty soon!" She ran over to get Mike while everyone else gathered on the rug. And I was lucky enough to sit next to Jessica.

"Hey Eddie! I don't like Edward, so I'm going to call you Eddie! Alright? Good. I hope this is happy news. Like, ice cream for lunch or no nap time or that we are all going to get a unicorn. I hope mine is purple, or pink, or maybe green. . . " Jess was babbling on and on. It made me want to shove some of that glue in my ears!

"Alright class. Settle down. I know you're all wanting to get to playtime for a little bit. So, what I have to tell you is kind of sad."

"So I'm not getting a yellow unicorn?" Jess blurted out, waving her hand around.

"No Jessica. You're not getting a unicorn. And nobody is getting one." She looked at everyone. Lauren looked kind of sad. I rolled my eyes. "No, this is about one of your classmates."

"Is it about Mike eating the glue and having sticky poop?" Tyler said. Everyone around him laughed. Miss Denali even chuckled a bit.

"No Tyler. . . It's not about that either. It's about Bella," she said, raining in her giggles to be serious. "She's gone missing. She's been missing since Friday after school." Everyone looked around. They were all probably realizing just now that she wasn't here. Kindergarteners, such short attention spans.

"Where is she?" Angela asked, shoving her glasses up her face wit her index finger.

"Nobody knows. But, they do know that she was taken outside the school." Miss Denali said. She couldn't obviously think a room full of nose pickers and a glue eater were going to understand this.

"Now, everyone has a job. If you know anything about this, you need to say something. Anybody see Bella after school?" Miss Denali said looking at all the confused faces. She sighed and whipped her hand down her face. "Never mind. I can see that none of you get this. Okay, go on and play or whatever you do. But, DON'T eat the glue. . . . Mike!" She warned before walking off to the door to talk to the other teachers waiting outside.

This wasn't good. My future bestest friend was missing. We haven't even made it to the, best friend stage yet. We were still on the friend stage. I was even more sad. I was going to find out who did this and they were going to pay for taking my future hand holding bestest friend. But, the question was, who were they and why did they want her? And more importantly, how was I going to save her? I can't even ride my bike yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The Bella POV chapter. It's a long one. I hope you like it! Read, Share and Review. Note: Stephenie owns Twilight, shocking I know. But, I own all Bella thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was so dark. All I know is that, I'm in the back of a car. And it's going super fast. I kept thinking that we were going to crash. But, we never did. We just kept speeding along.

My eyes were covered as soon as they grabbed me off the sidewalk. I tried to squirm out of their grasp, but they was to strong. I even bit one of them. They let out a girly shriek. So, one of them was a woman.

"God! She just bit me! What the hell!" she had said. She let go. I tried to run, which was pointless because another strong arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, shut up V. She's like 4. It couldn't have hurt that bad." he had said. He had me lifted off the ground so I couldn't try and run. I was dangling in his arms. I began to scream.

"Shut her up! Shut her up!" the woman said. A hand was clamped on my mouth. "Thank you. She could have blown our cover."

I was then jostled around. I heard a door slide open, sounded forced. Then I was practically thrown in. The door slammed shut.

"Hello, princess." another guy voice said. I didn't know where it came from. I was really scared. I thought I would have peed my pants.

"No no. Don't do that." he said. I was feeling my way around on the floor trying to crawl to the door. He picked me up and sat me on a seat. "If you did that, you would have been flattened." I had just noticed the car, or it could have been an ice cream truck for all I knew, was moving fast.

"Don't worry. I'll uncover your eyes soon enough. Just calm down, princess." He said. And that was the last thing I heard him say.

It had been quiet for what seemed like a gazillion years. It seemed like I was in the car for a gazillion years. They only talked when we stopped for bathroom breaks and food. At least they fed me. And, I slept too. But, it never lasted long. I wanted out. But, I didn't want to fight in case they hurt me. Instead, to stay calm, I let my little 5 year old mind wander. I thought about my daddy, Charlie. He must be so worried about me. He's a police man. And the best daddy in the world. I hope he was looking for me. He had to. He was a police man. It was their job to find little girls in distress.

Then I thought about my mommy, Renee. Daddy probably called her and told her I'm missing. She lives all the way in Florida. Which is all the way across the world! I bet she's really worried. And I bet Phil is too. I missed my mommy and daddy. And even Phil.

I then thought about butterflies and unicorns just so I wouldn't cry. It worked for a little bit. Until I thought about purple flowers, then that brought someone else to mind. Edward. Did he miss me? Did he even know I was gone? I hope he did. Cause, I haven't seen him in forever and ever. And, he was the only one to talk to me, besides Jake, but he doesn't count. I hope he missed me. Cause I missed him.

"Alright, we're almost there. I'm going to uncover your eyes now." said the creepy man voice next to me. I felt pressure release from my face. I closed my eyes.

"Aww, come on now. Let me so those pretty eyes of yours." he said. I just shook my head. "Pretty please?"

"Fine. No food for you." he said, in a grumpy man voice. I felt the car come to a stop. The door to my left or right opened.

"Laurent, get the brat out of the car." said grumpy/creepy/mean man.

"Yes, sir." Laurent said. He reached for me, I tried to crawl away, but it was no use. "Not so fast." He grabbed my legs and pulled me out, til he was holding me superman still. He curled me up so my back was up against his chest.

"Laurent, set her down. Make her walk. But hold her arm. Victoria, grab the other one. And, princess, no biting." said the other man, I have yet to learn a name for. I still haven't opened my eyes. Which, I didn't see a point because it was dark.

We started walking forward. I was being difficult. I was barely walking. They were getting frustrated, Laurent and Victoria. But they struggled with me, not complaining till we reached some steps. I looked down and opened my eyes for the first time. But, I never lifted my head. I walked up the steps and kept looking down. Then we stopped. I heard a door unlock.

"I'll take her from here. You guys go get the things from the van." My arms were released. But no sooner had that happened, I was picked up and brought inside. I had closed my eyes again. I felt like a 3 year old. I was tired of being carried and held on to. I was 5 for Pete's sake!

I was set down in a chair. Then, I could feel him crouching in front of me. He grabbed my face. His fingers digging into my cheeks. "Still not going to open those eyes huh?" I whimpered like a dog. The pressure on my face hurt. But, it was suddenly released. Then, his hand came and slapped me on the cheek. It made the loudest noise I've ever heard. I stung more then getting a scraped knee. The pressure was back on my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that. But, you just don't want to listen." He said. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Probably making his fingers wet. "So, are you going to open those eyes? I really don't want to have to do that again, princess." I did my best to nod my head. "Good. Now let me see those big, beautiful brown eyes, princess."

He let go of my face. I breathed in deep, and opened my eyes. I was met with the blackest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello Isabella. I'm James."


	6. Chapter 6

**First off: THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU so so so so much for all the kind words about my story! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Secondly: The next update will be delayed until Wednesday night! I've got things going on and won't be able to update til then! And Thirdly: I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to the Edward adventure! This is a shortened chapter. Sorry about that! Once again thanks for the love for this story! :-) Note: Twilight isn't mine. But young Edward is!**

* * *

><p>"EDWARD! Where are they?" Rose yells from down the hall. Before I answer back, she bursts into my room with furry and starts throwing things everywhere.<p>

"Where are what?" I ask looking up from what I was doing.

"My Barbies, you dumbie!" she yells at me, tossing my blankets on the floor.

"What Barbies do you speak off?" I ask, looking back down smirking.

"You know every well what ones! Where. Are. THEY!" Rose stomps her foot in frustration.

"Probably off doing Barbie things. I don't know. I'm not a Barbie expert." I'm trying my best not laugh.

"Give me my Barbies or I will tell mom!" she threatens.

"Look in my underwear drawer." I snicker

"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!," she screams. "Why did you put them in there?"

"I didn't put them there. They walked into my room and decided to have a party with my undies." At this point I'm cracking up.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" Rose walks over and hesitantly opens the drawer. She finds them right on top. She grabs them and slams the drawer shut. "Now I have to sterilize them!" She stomps out of my room.

I shake my head, and go back to what I was doing. I had my plan all figured out. My plan to rescue Bella. And it was a good one too. Well, good for coming out of a 6 year olds mind anyway. But, I knew I couldn't act alone. I was going to need some help. And, it was going to get them in trouble, but they owed me this.

"You may enter the fortress." came the voice from inside. I opened the door and inside, it was dark and messy. The only light came from the video game on the TV.

"Hey little bro! What's up?" Emmett said from the comfort of his black bean bag chair. "Hey Jazz come on! I'm on your team dude!"

"I need your guys help with something. And didn't dad say you weren't aloud to play that game?" I asked, looking at the blood squirting from the zombie's face on the screen.

"Yeah, but who's gonna tell?" Jasper asked from the bean bag next to Emm's.

"I won't, if you help me with something." I said, still standing in the doorway. Their room intimidated me a lot.

"Alright we'll help. But, what are we doing exactly?" Emm asked, pausing his game and flipping the light switch on the wall.

"Well," I say squinting into the light. It was like looking into the sun. "it's gonna be dangerous, and probably get us all in trouble." I start off. Emm and Jazz look excited now. They'll do anything that involves danger. "We're going on a rescue mission."

"Does it involve fighting zombies?" Emm asks. I worry for him sometimes.

"No, it doesn't. It involves saving one of my bestest friends." I say

"And this someone, does their name rhythm with Smella?" Jazz asks smirking.

"How did you know?" I ask

"Well first off, your paper says **Saving Bella**," Emm says standing up. "Second of all, Mom and Dad were talking about it after dinner."

"And the answer is yes we'll help you." Jazz says standing up next to Emm. Emmett was a good 3 inches taller then Jasper.

"Good, casue I'm going to need all the help I can get." I say, relaxing a bit.

"And how exactly are we going to do this?" Jazz asks.

"It's all right here. Written in purple crayon." I say.

"And where exactly is she?" Emm asks

"She-. . . I don't know." I say. "But with my plan we'll find her."

"Alright. I'm trusting you little bro. But, if we end up dying from zombies, I'm blaming you." Emm smiles.

Yes! My plan to find Bella and beat up the meanies who took her was going to happen.

Don't worry Bella, help is coming. I'm coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! It's been forever since I've updated. But, I've finally gotten a chance to! It's been a crazy week, but, here it is, the 7th chapter! And, since I've made you wait so long, I've made this 2 chapters in one. I hope you like it. It's BPOV and EPOV. And, thanks again for all your thoughtful comments. I wouldn't have written this much without them. So thanks so much :-) Note: The only part of this that is mine is plot and dialogue. Stephenie owns everything else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It was like a never ending nightmare. I was never going to wake up and find my daddy by my side to comfort me. It was always dark. There was never any light where they kept me. The windows were boarded up. The lights were always off. I was kept in the dark. The only light that ever came in was when they opened the door to feed me or "check on me". Of course, check on me probably meant that they wanted to make sure I didn't escape. But how could? It was too dark!

Normally, if I wasn't in this place, I'd be scared of the dark. Scared some monster was going to eat me. But I knew that nothing could hurt me. Nothing except them. The people who kidnapped me. Laurent, Victoria and the biggest meanie of them all, James. I didn't like James. He was the one who hit me that night I got here. But, even though he hasn't done it since, it hasn't stopped him from telling me he'll do it again if he has to. He scares me. He scares me more then the monsters under my bed.

I don't know how long I've been in this room. But it must be a while since I've slept in this room 3 times. So 3 days? But who knew. Victoria was starting to get worried. She was worried that someone who would come looking for me and find them. I hope they did! I don't think their parents would be happy about this! They need a time out!

"They're not going to find us. If we hear anything about anyone coming, we'll just get up and leave. It'll be like we've never even been here." James was telling Victoria for what seemed like the bazillionth time today. I was in my dark room listening to the conversation through the walls. Not like I could do anything else.

"But, James. They are going to find us. Sooner or later. Do you know who her dad is? Head of the Forks Police department. James, he's already a step ahead!" Victoria argued.

"Vicky, we have this-" Another voice said. Laurent had joined their conversation.

"Don't call me Vicky!" she growled

"Victoria, babe" James said. This was going to be gross. I covered my ears for a few seconds before uncovering them. ". . . . When I'm done with her, we'll give her right back. Easy as that. They'll never know it was us."

"Alright, but I hope you make this quick. I hate little kids. They're all drooly and sticky." Victoria's voice off into the distance.

"James, what do you plan to do with Isabella?" Laurent asked.

"Let's just say it's something neither of us will forget." James laughed.

I backed away from the wall and hugged my legs to my chest and wrapped my small arms around them. What did he plan on doing to me? I was scared now more then ever! I hope help was coming soon. I didn't want to find out what he had planned.

************************************************* EDWARD POV **************************************************************

Tonight was the night. The night me, Emmett and Jasper sneak out to go find Bella. It was going to be an easy get away. But, first we just needed the one big piece of information. Where she was. And we were about to find out.

"_Now onto the on going story of the missing child. Isabella Swan was recently reported missing last Friday after school." _And picture of her flashed across the screen._ "She was supposed to go wait for her father, Charlie Swan, outside of the school when she mysteriously disappeared. Reports and witnesses say she was seen being taken away in a black vehicle. The kidnappers are described as a Caucasian woman, around the age of 28 with blazing red hair and brown eyes. She's about 5'5". And a Caucasian male, around 30 with black dread locks and black eyes. He's about 5'7" in height. There was a 3__rd__ member of the party but no one knows who it is. The licenses plate number of the vehicle is 56JW483. It's an Arizona license plate. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this group, please contact your local police." _

"See. That's where we need to go." I whispered to Emm and Jazz. We were in their room watching the news. We knew they were going to show the story again.

"We need to go to the school?" Jazz asked. Emm was obviously rubbing off on him.

"No stupid. Arizona." I said, writing it down on the plan.

"Ooohhh. And how are we supposed to get there?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I figure we can hope on a bus to Seattle and see where it takes us from there." I say, my eyes have lightened up. I was excited to finally find her.

"But Arizona is like a million miles away! It'll takes us forever to get there." Emm said.

"That's why we take a bus or an airplane." I say.

"And how do we pay for all of this exactly?" Jazz asks. Emm was wondering the same thing too because his head turned in interest.

"I don't know. But, he'll find away. If worse comes to worse, we can always sneak on to things." I say with a look of hope.

"whatever. I'm just hoping I can kick someone's butt!" Emm shouted.

"SHH!" I say "Do want to get in trouble already?"

"Sorry. So, what's the plan, little bro?" Emm asks.

"Well, when it's time for us to go to bed, we pretend to go to sleep. Then-" Before I can finish my sentence, Rose comes into the room.

"What are you weirdos doing?" She says, sitting down on Jazz's bed.

"Nothing." me and Jazz say.

"We're planning to go rescue that Swan girl from her kidnappers. Wanna join?" Emm says. Jazz smacks his head. "OW!"

"You guys are doing what?" Rose says.

"Nothing, we aren't doing anything." I shoot a glare at Emm.

"You guys are seriously planning to go rescue her? Well, I wanna come. You'll need me to help, anyways." Rose said crossing her arms. And when Rose said she was doing something, you didn't argue with her.

"Are you sure? You get in trouble Time out for life!" I said, trying my best to dissuade her.

"Nope, I'm going. End of discussion." Rose said, plopping down on the floor. "So, what's the pan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but if you blow this for me, I'm never going to forgive you." Rose rolled her eyes back at me. "So, as I was saying, we'll all pretend to sleep. Then, we wait till we're sure Mom and Dad are sleeping. Since Rose is closet to their room, you will be the one to come get us when they are. Then, we'll sneak out the backdoor. Of course, we'll leave a note behind of some kind so they don't have a panic attack or something stupid. Then, we go to the nearest bus station and wait for the first bus. Then we sneak on, and ride it to Seattle. Then, we'll figure ou the rest from there. Any questions?" I ask.

"Yes, I have one." Jazz said. "What was the beginning and middle and end again?"

"Oh, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Rose said. "Now, it's bedtime. That's why I came in here. Now, let's get this plan in motion. What's our team name?"

"We don't have one. Nor do we need one." I said.

"All rescue teams need one. How about Team Rose? Or Team Rosalie?" Rose said

"We don't need a name. Now, let's go to bed before we already get in trouble." I say.

We all say our god nights and say we'll meet up in a few hours. I walk to my room and crawl into bed. I make sure I'm already tucked in so mom doesn't know I'm still wearing my clothes. Once mom leaves, and shuts the door, I get up and back my backpack full of supplies. I hid some fruit snacks and juice boxes and granola bars in my room. I put those in there. And I folded up The Plan and put it in the outside zipper pocket.

Rose came into my room al little after midnight. That's what my Bizzlightyear light up clock said.

"The coast is clear. Let's go before dad gets up for his middle of the night pee." Rose said from the doorway. I could barely make her out cause it was so dark. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the door. I followed her down the hall and to the stairs. Emmett and Japser were waiting already.

"Let's go kick some kidnapper butt!" Emmett whispered shouted.

"And rescue Bella, Emm. That's what this is about." I said, leading everyone down the stairs.

"Yeah whatever. As long as I get to kick some booty, I'm good." Emm said from behind.

We made it down the stairs without an mess ups. We had to tip toe across the wood floor in the kitchen to get to the backdoor. Once we made it, we opened it and we al slid of out the barely opened door. Jazz shut it with a silent click.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Emm shouted!

"SHHHHHHHH!" Rose, Jazz and me shouted.

"yay." He silently cheered.

We hurried away from the house into the night. We found the street after walking down our endless driveway. And decided to head to the left since that was the way mom turned to get to school.

We were finally on our way. Help was coming Bella. I was coming to get you.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Here it is. Chapter 8. It is a short one and only part one of the two part final BPOV before we switch back to Edward til the end. Thanks for sticking with my story! I hope you guys like this chapter. Note: Stephenie owns everything in this chapter. Well, not everything. Some of it is mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I heard the door to the my room opened. I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I was still curled up in the corner, my knees scrunched up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I looked up to find James in the doorway, staring at me with his creeper smile. You know, like those smiles those clowns have. It was really big, and all his teeth were showing. And his eyes were really dark. The light from the outside made his body have a creepy glow to it. Maybe he was a clown in disguise.

"Hello sleepy head. It's about time you woke up." He closed the door. It became instantly dark. I couldn't see what he was doing. Or where he was. I was terrified. I tired to curl up into nothing. It wasn't working.

"You've woken up just in time, my sweet, sweet Isabella." James said, his voice sounding far away. He must still be by the door.

"Wh-what?" I barely got out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you'll have to speak up." His voice was a little closer. He was getting closer.

"Wh-what have I woken up in time for?" I asked louder. I didn't want him to get any closer.

"Oh it's a secret, my dear Isabella. Some special guests are coming over." James said, his voice even closer. I think he was close enough for me to touch if I reached a hand out. But, I didn't want to find out.

"Wh-what do I-I have to do-o w-w-w-with it?" I asked. I couldn't even form words. I was scared to see if he got closer to me.

"Well," He was a few inches from my face now. "The special guests are here for you. They want to see you."

"Why?" I was uncomfortable that he was so close. He reached out and touched my face. He moved his hand down my cheek. The very cheeked he slapped days ago. I think it was days ago. Maybe weeks. He stopped at my jaw, then moved the hand to rest on my knees.

"You're real special Isabella. More special then you know." He said before forcing my arms from my legs. I was really scared at this moment. I was pee your pants scared. Glad I didn't though.

He reached both his hands under my arms and lifted me off the floor. He situated me on his hip. He started walking across the room. He walked to the door, opening it up. I was met with a very bright light. The first full sight of light I've seen in forever. James then turned to look at me. His eyes were very, very black. And he had an almost painful smile on his face.

"More special then you will ever know." He whispered before kissing my temple. He carried me out into the bright light of the room beyond. . .

* * *

><p><strong>My update schedule has been hectic. And it's about to get more hectic because of school. I will now be updating Friday nights only. And maybe some special times throughout the week.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Here it is! Bella's final POV! I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them. They motivate me to write more! Read, Review and Enjoy (or don't, you know, personal preference and all)! Note: If Twilight was owned by me, I would not be making this spin off story. **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

James carried me out into the room. It was the first time I was seeing it in the light. Last time was when I first got here and it was to dark to see my surroundings. It was a little mini house. There was a couch and a TV, which was on and the volume was very low. There was a door way leading to the kitchen and then another hallway across the way. It was very small.

"Here you go, sweetheart." James set me down on the couch. It smelled funny. "Victoria," he snapped. The red head of hair turned around. "Keep an eye on her. We don't want her running off before they get here." James turned to look at me, he caressed my face before stalking off down the hall.

"Laurent, you watch her." Victoria snapped.

"Hell no! I ain't watching that bed wetter!" Laurent said back, eying me from across the room. He was leaning against a wall reading something.

"Please! I always get stuck watching her. It's your turn!" Victoria whined. She sounded like the kids from my school.

"Oh okay. . "Laurent said, pushing off the wall with his free hand.

"Really?" Victoria said, excitedly like she was getting some candy or something.

"Hahaha! No." Laurent laughed and sat down on the floor. "You should have seen your face."

"You're an ass." Victoria said, before sitting on the couch as far away from me as possible.

"Thank you Vicky. That means a lot." Laurent snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Victoria snarled, she eyed me up and down. "I swear if you do one thing I don't like, you will find yourself walking without one leg." She turned to the TV and turned it up. It was turned to some animal hunting show.

I quickly turned away from her and tried my best not to make eye contact with her. Which wasn't hard, I was fond of walking on both my legs. Walking being the exaggerated word. I tripped on my own feet a lot. I was very clumsy.

It was a little while later, when James joined us again.

"They should have been here by now." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Patience. It'll all come in good time." Laurent said, appearing at James's side. "They are coming all the way from Alaska after all."

"True. I just hate waiting. The longer they are gone, the closer _they _are to finding us." James said, a hint of worry in his voice.

At that moment a knock came from the door. James's worry went away and was replaced with that never changing creepster smile. He rushed to the door to greet the guests. I sunk lower on the couch, to try and disappear.

"Hello! It's about time. Please come in." James said, ushering the guests.

"Hello yourself. You chose such a secluded place that it was hard to find. Why so far away?" A male voice said. He sounded young.

"Well, Riley. We had to choose a place farthest away from her hometown. And no where near her other parents residence." James explained, to this Riley kid. What scared me most is her knew where my mommy lived.

"Well at least we know we can't get caught." a girls voice said. She sounds young too.

"Yeah, yet." Victoria mumbled before getting up from the couch. "Bree, so nice to see you."

"Victoria, long time no see." The Bree girl said.

"Well, now that we've somewhat reunited, why don't we show you the reason we are all here." James said. I heard the front door click shut and the lock turned. I tried sinking deeper in the couch. I couldn't go much farther.

"Ah yes. Where is Isabella?" Riley said. I heard footsteps near the couch.

"She's right here on the couch." James said from behind me. I didn't want to look up. I was to scared too.

"Oh silly girl. She's trying to hide." James said, before surprising me by lifting me out of my awkward position. I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't want to see what these people looked like.

"Oh, she's wonderful. But why, why are her eyes shut?" Bree said.

"Isabella, dear. Please don't do this again. I don't want to have to hurt you." James whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to see their faces. But I didn't want to get hurt again either. I was already hurt enough. So, I opened my eyes ever so slowly. Once they were fully open that's when I saw them. A pair of blue eyes and short scruffy blonde hair on Riley. And a short, girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was Bree.

"Hello there little one." Riley said, he reached up for my face, I flinched away.

"Now, now. Riley isn't going to hurt you." James said, positioning me better so I can't move away. Riley reached up and stroked my cheek. The damaged one.

"So pretty for such a young girl. And such beautiful brown eyes." he said, before dropping his hand.

"She'll be just fine for what we have planned." Bree said, reaching into her bag for something.

"She'll be excellent. When do we start?" James said, obviously not wanting to waste time on whatever they had planned.

"As soon as we get her sedated." Riley said. And as soon as he said that, Bree pulled a shot out of her bag.

"Are you sure this is safe? What if you miss and puncture James?" Victoria chimed in.

"I won't miss," Bree said, prepping the needle. 'I never miss." She came closer to me. I tried my hardest to squirm out of the way. But it was no use, James grabbed my arm and stuck it forward. Bree shot the liquid into my arm. I screamed out in pain.

"There there. All done. That wasn't so bad?" James said, rubbing my hair. I had tears streaming down my face at this point.

"Not bad? She screamed bloody murder!" Victoria said

"It doesn't matter. She won't feel pain in a little bit anyway. She won't feel anything in a few minutes." Riley said, a sinster look in his eyes.

Everything was starting to get blurry. I felt my body loosen up. I felt very sleepy. And, the tears of pain stopped coming. I was no longer in pain.

"That's it, sweetheart. Sleep." James said, I thought I felt him laying me on the couch. But, I could just be in a haze. My eyes were fighting to stay open, but they were fighting a loosing battle.

"Sleep Isabella. Just relax and go off to dreamland. Sleep. . ." James voice faded out. My eyes made one final attempt to open but failed. I drifted off into a never ending darkness. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! A cliffhanger. If you didn't see that coming, then I don't know what to tell you. This is the end of the journey through Bella's eyes. If you want more, let me know. Just send a review asking for more! Thanks for reading :-)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone had a fabulous Labor Day weekend! Mine was awesome! Here is the 9th chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I know I use a lot of '!' at the end of my sentences! I love '!'! XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep on reading! Together Now: I Don't Own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"How much longer? My feet are going to fall off or freeze!" Rosalie yelled from behind me.

"Rose, we just walked down the driveway. We haven't even started yet." I said back to her. She huffed and flipped her blonde hair.

"Well, if we don't get to this stupid bus stop soon, I'm going to make someone carry me." she said.

"Not it!" Jasper and Emmett said. "Haha! Looks like it's you little bro." Emmett then said. I looked back and he was smiling. That butt face.

It was a long jury to the bus stop. Rosalie kept complaining about her feet. And her hair. And how her outfit was getting wet. I swear, she complains more then Emmett on bath night.

"Carry me, Eddie." she said prancing up to me. Was she serious? I'm like 10x smaller then her.

"I don't think so. You'd break me." I said, trudging along. My own legs were getting tired. I hope the bus stop was close.

"But, Emm said you would! Now, CARRY ME!" Rose demanded. She stopped in front of me and stomped her foot. Nope, not going to work.

"No no. I'm not caring you. Emm will though. He's stronger then me and will carry you longer." I said.

She turned to Emm. "EMMETT! CARRY ME!" She ran and jumped into Emmetts arms. He almost fell backward from the impact.

"Lil' bro, if the bus stop doesn't come up soon, I'm going to hurt you." Emm huffed, trying to hold up Rosalie. But, luck was in my favor. The bus stop was just up ahead. And it was practically empty, except for the big buses.

"Well, you won't have to hold her much longer, we're here." I said, and I pointed straight ahead.

"Finally! It's about time. I thought we were lost or something." Jazz said.

"Jazz?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"We never knew where we were going. So, technically, we were lost."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he said, I shook my head. Poor Jazz. Not a lot up there.

We made our way up to the bus station stop place and looked around for something to help us get where we need to go. We walked around the outside of the building and found a big switchy board thing. It showed names of towns and times. And there was a bus leaving from Forks to Seattle at 7:15am.

"I found our bus. It's leaving at 7:15am. What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock or something.

"Umm, well it's half past the freckle on my wrist." Emm said, struggling to hold up Rose.

"Haha. Very funny. Now, in all seriousness, where is the clock?" I looked around and finally found one, it had the numbers on the screen flashing red. "It's 5:50am. We've got a long time to wait."

"Well, that stinks! How am I supposed to hold Rose for that long? My arms might fall off!" Emm complained.

"Emm?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to hold her anymore. You can put her down now."

"Oh, right." Emm dropped Rose on the ground. She hit the ground with a loud thud and a yelp.

"But put her down gently. Or not." I said, trying not to giggle.

"Ouch! Emm, that hurt! You could have broken my butt!" Rose yelled at Emm.

Jazz, Emm and I break out into a fit of laughter. "How do. . .you. . .break your. . . .butt?" Jazz asked between laughs

"I don't know. But it can happen." Rose got up off the ground, rubbing her backside. "And stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Emm said, he was doubled over in laughter.

"Stop laughing right now!" Rose gave us The Glare. When you get The Glare, you stop what you're doing and do what you're told. Or bad things happen.

We stopped laughing immediately. Except for Emm, who was practically dying on the ground. He was going to get It. We never knew what It was. But, we never stuck around to find out.

"Emmett, you stop laughing right now or you're going to get It!" Rose threatened, still giving him The Glare.

"But, I can't. . . .help it!" Emm was trying to stop laughing, he managed to get up off the ground, was still chuckling.

"Emm. . . " Rose was getting ready.

"Okay, I'm done." He said, he straightened his face out and looked serious for a second. Then, he busted out laughing again.

"You're hopeless." Rose said and she just walked away to sit on a bench.

"That's it? No big 'It'? What?" Jazz said, disappointed.

"He's not worth my time. He'll get what's coming to him though. Eventually." Rose said from the bench. She was laying down on it, with her eyes closed.

"Rose has a good idea. Let's all try to sleep til the bus comes." I said, walking over to a bench and trying to climb up.

"But what happenes if we miss the bus?" Asked Jazz, who made it up on to the bench.

"Dude, the buses are like super loud. Like mom when we play video games that are 'not appropriate for us'." He air quoted.

"Oh, that is loud. I guess we'll be okay then." Jazz curled up on his bench and closed his eyes.

I managed to get up on my bench after minutes of struggling, and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The adventure has just begun . . .


	11. Chapter 10

**The long awaited chapter is here! Finally, after 2 weeks of nothing, you get chapter 10. And, I promise that** **the next chapter won't far along. Please, review share and enjoy! Note: I'm not even going to say it, you should know.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Bella! Bella, come back!" She was being dragged off into the distance. He hand was stretched toward me, begging me to save her. But, my legs wouldn't run faster then a snail. She got further and further away. Her screams fading away. The last words I hear is, "Help me, Edward." Before she is completely gone. I'm left in pitch blackness. My eyes shoot open.

I momentarily forget where I am. Then, everything rushes back to me in one quick moment. I jolt up on the bench I had chosen to sleep on. I look around for my bothers and sister. Emm and Jazz are sound asleep on the bench next t mine. Jazz is practically falling off. Emm is laying with his head hanging off. I look around for Rose, but don't see her. I start to panic.

"Looking for me?" a voice says from beside me. I look to my right and find Rose standing by the bench, arms crossed.

"Why are you awake?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"Some creepy hobo was poking me. It was gross and disgusting. What's with the face?" she asked, hoping up on the bench ion one swift movement.

"Well, I couldn't find you, so I was worried. And, I had a bad dream." I say, looking away at the buses in front of us. None of them making a sound. It must be early, but not to early. The sky was getting brighter.

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't really know. I was just trying to run and I couldn't run at all. I just kept walking. And I was trying to save," I stopped short, "I was trying to save someone. But, I didn't get to her in time."

"By her you mean Bella?" Rose smirked.

"I never said her." I stammered.

"Yeah you did."

"No, I didn't."

" Yeah you did," she cleared her throat and mimicked my voice, "I didn't get to _her _in time." She flipped her hair. "Yeah, you did."

I frowned. "So, what if I did dream about her? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it just means you're subconsciously worrying about her. And, oddly enough, it's kind of cute." She says, a smile on the corner of her mouth.

"I just don't want her to get hurt! That's why I want to save her. I don't want her to get hurt." I say, my voices hitches a little.

"We'll save her. Don't worry. I mean, god I suck at this, umm, " she scratches her forehead, "I mean, you're plan will work. It's the only thing we've got anyways."

"You really think it'll work?" I say, looking over at her.

"I'm really sure, little bro." she said, and for the first time, she genuinely smiles at me.

"Thanks Rose." I say, smiling back.

"No problem," she looks over at our sleeping brothers, "Oh and, if they find out I was nice to you, you're dead meat." And Rose is back.

"Sure thing. It stays between us." I say

"Good," she hops off the bench, "Now go wake those lazy bums, we have a bus to catch." And for the first time I notice the sky has turned a rosy pink, and some of the buses have started up. It was time to go.

I stretched and hoped off the bench. I grabbed my backpack and slung it on. I went over to Emm and Jazz, and flicked their noses. "Wakey wakey!" They startle awake, Jazz falls off the bench. Emm shoots up, almost falling backwards.

"Dude, uncool." Emm says, then looks down at Jazz, "But that, was funny!" He laughs, then swings around and hops off the bench.

"Yeah, hilarious." Jazz stands up. "Where too?"

"Umm, I don't know which bus is ours. We'll have to find a sign or something to tell us which one." I said, looking at the identical buses.

"It's that one." Rose says, she walks up with papers in her hand. She's pointing to the bus at the very end.

"How do you know and what are those?" I ask.

"These are our tickets. And, the lady at the desk said so." She gave us each our ticket.

"How did you get these?" Emm asked.

"It was simple. I got the hobo guy that was creeping on me earlier to pretend to be my dad. He agreed and I gave him money to buy us 4 bus tickets."

"How di-. . . never mind. I don't want to know." I say, I take the ticket. "We need to catch the bus, it leaves in," I look at the ticket, "2 minutes."

We all run over to the bus and get behind 2 really tall people. One woman and one man. They hand their tickets to the bus driver collecting them outside the door. When I walk up to give it to him, he doesn't question me, he just takes the ticket and ushers me on. I climb the steps and wait for Emm, Jazz and Rose.

Once we are all on, we walk down the aisle of seats and head towards the back row. There's just enough seats for all of us to fit. Rose took the window seat, Emm sat next to her, I sat next to Emm and Jazz sat in the aisle seat.

"I just have one question, how do we know this guy isn't going to kidnap us? He didn't even question why we were getting on a bus by ourselves." Jazz said.

"He must have thought I looked 12." Emm said, puffing out his chest. Rose smacked it. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his chest.

"Or, he thought we were with that couple in front of us." Rose said, pointing to couple 10 seats ahead of us.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. We fell quiet after that. All of us getting comfortable in the big seats. After our stay on the benches, our muscles and backs were aching.

"Next stop, Phoenix, Arizona." The bus driver said over the intercom.

"Finally." Emm said, closing his eyes, probably trying to get more sleep, considering it was only 7am and we only got a few hours of sleep.

I was to restless to sleep. I was worried about so many things. First. how worried our parents are going to be to find us missing. They must be freaking out right now. Second, if Bella was okay. I wanted her to be okay. And third, if we were going to get to her in time.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a short story link called Inspired by a Song. It's just songs that sparked Edward and Bella scenarios in my head. Check them out if you want<br>**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know I promised no more long breaks, but my computer was malfunctioning. I finally got it to work long enough to update for you guys! Here is Chapter 11. And I really promise no more long breaks, I should be back on my regular updating schedule on Friday. So, the next chapter will be up on Friday night.**

**Since you guys had to wait so long, I put a little Bella POV in the beginning. But, it's not much. You don't get to find anything special out about what is happening to her because last time we heard from her, she was drugged by Bree. **

**And last time we were with Edward, him and his brothers and sister were getting on that bus. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Note: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. So, obviously Twilight isn't mine. It's fun to play with though :-)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>_  
><em>

_I felt as if I was in a dream. Everything was just dark. I tried to grasp onto something, but I couldn't reach anything. I could myself slipping away deeper into the darkness. I was scared that it was going to become permanent. That it was going to be dark all the time. I needed to wake up. But, my body was refusing to move. My brain was refusing to think about waking up. My eyes refused to open. The only thing I could register was the sound of all to familiar voices. But, they weren't friendly familiar. They were dangerous familiar. . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"GREEN ONE!" A small fist hit my arm. _Just ignore it, Edward. _"BLUE ONE!" Another punch connected with my arm. _Don't do it, Edward. Don't do it. _"RED ONE!" This time, I ducked out of the way of Emmett's fist. He accidentally hit Jasper on the shoulder.

"OW!" Jazz yelped. "What was that for?"

"Emm is playing punch buggy." I grunted. I looked over at Emm, he was practically in Rose's lap, with his face almost pressed up against the window.

"Well, tell him to stop." Jazz said, rubbing his shoulder. "That really hurt." He mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry, Rose is about to crack any second." I said, glancing at Jazz then looking at Rose. She was trying to sit as far from Emmett as possible. Her whole body was pressed up against the side of the bus. And her face, well let's just say it looks like our mom's when Emm and Jazz decided it was a good idea to make her sketchbook their football playbook.

Emm was getting closer. His face was now pressed up against glass of the window. "I think it's going to happen." I whispered to Jazz. He nodded his head in agreement. And let the explosion begin in 3. . .2. . . .1. . .

"EMM! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" And blast off. "STOP WITH THE STUPID PUNCH BUGGY GAME! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE 3! STOP BEING YOURSELF FOR 5 MINUTES!" Rose finished her rage with a shove at Emm's chest. He fell back into his seat. And fell silent as well. He looked shocked and scared.

Everyone on the bus must have been staring. But, I couldn't see over the seat. I hope they just ignored it. I really hope they did. But, ignoring Rose's rampages was like trying to ignore the presents under the Christmas tree. You had to look at them.

"Good job Rose. You broke Emmett." Jazz said

"Oh, I didn't break him. He'll be fine." She said, she fluffed up her hair, and straightened herself in her seat.

"I don't know. Look at him." We all turned to stare at Emm. He was sitting perfectly still. He was staring straight ahead, eyes open. I don't think he's even blinked. Yep, Rose broke him.

"He's not broken. He'll be fine. Just drop it. This whole trip is making us go insane." Rose huffed out.

"You got that right," Jazz said, "It feels like we've been on this bus for days rather then hours." We've been on this bus for 2 hours. We were supposed to stop outside Seattle to get on a connecting bus to Phoenix. I didn't know what was taking so long to get there.

"We should be almost to Seattle by now. We'll be off this bus shortly." I said, trying to get everyone thinking positive again.

"Good. I need to get off this bus." Rose sighed and rested her head on the window. "It's starting to smell."

"Sorry. . ." Emm finally spoke.

"And he's alive!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Told you I didn't break him." Rose said

"And shouldn't you be saying something to him?" I questioned.

"Fine," Rose looked at Emm, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's cool." Emm said, "But, I'll get you back for it." He smiled. "And I just did." He smiled wider.

"EWWW! Emm! That's disgusting!" She covered her nose.

"Silent but deadly." Emm grinned.

"Seriously Emm, that's gross." I plugged my noise, fanning the air.

"I don't know what, you guys are freaking out about, I don't sme- OH GOD! What is that?" Jazz covered his face with his hands.

"Emmett's payback to Rose." I said, my voice sounded funny because my nose was plugged.

"Nice one!" Jazz and Emm high-fived. Rose scoffed at them. Emm and Jazz just laughed.

* * *

><p>We finally reached bus station 10 minutes later. When the doors to the bus opened, we got out of our seats and climbed off the bus. We walked into the crowded platform. People were coming from one direction and leaving in another. It was all confusing and overwhelming.<p>

"Where do we go?" Rose asked, gripping Emm's arm.

"I don't know, let's just go inside." I said, Jazz grabbed m backpack, Emm grabbed Jazz and Rose was already holding Emm. We made a human train and worked out way through the crowd til we got inside the building. It was even more crowded in here.

There were benches everywhere, TV monitors hanging from the ceiling and walls, people scattered and sitting everywhere. This was crazy!

We made our way around the hundreds of legs and found an open bench. We sat on it and surveyed the scene in front of us.

"This is insane! How are we going to find out where we're supposed to go?" Jazz raised his voice to be heard over everything going on.

"We need to look for a schedule or something." I said.

"And a bathroom. I need to pee!" Rose said.

"Thanks for sharing." Emm said, Rose just glared at him.

I ignored them both, and looked around for something helpful. I saw a map on the far wall, but it was just of the state and all the bus routes. My eyes scanned the room, I glanced at the TV next to us. The sound was on kind of high, so I could make out what they were saying. My dad was on the screen. . . . MY DAD?

". . . But if I don't find a bathroom in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to pee on you!" Rose said.

"Rose, I think we have a bigger problem then your bladder issues. Look!" I pointed to the TV screen. They all looked up and gasped.

Our parents were both up on the screen. Their names displayed on the bottom. Mom was crying, looking like she was barely able to speak. Dad was trying his best to speak.

"… _I don't know what happened to them. They are such good children. Why they would runaway is beyond us. We are obviously…devastated that hurt that they would runaway. We hope they come home. " _He turned away from the reporter and looked into the camera. _"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward, if you are watching this, please come home. Your mother and I miss you so much. And Alice misses you as well. We hope you are safe. We love you." _The camera turned to the reporter, it was a female.

"_If anyone has any information on the were about of these missing children, please contact the local police. And this isn't the first disappearance of a kid here in Forks. Another little girl, Isabella Swan was abducted 4 days ago. And the search is still going on for this little girl as well. Again, if have any information on the missing Cullen kids or the Swan girl please call the local authorities. We want them home safe and sound. I'm Zafrina Amazon for CNN, back to you in the studio." _Then a picture of us popped up on the screen.

Oh no! We had to leave, like right now before everything is ruined!

"Guys, we need to leave. Now." I said urgently hoping off the bench.

"But where would we go?" Emm said, hoping off the bench followed by Rose and Jazz.

"I don't know! But, we need to make a quick get away, before we get caught!" I didn't want this to be the end. There had to be a way out.

"Follow me!" Rose said and she dashes off, keeping low to the ground. We all followed in suit. She took us outside, then she broke into a run. We ran after her around the building. It was deserted.

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked, catching his breathe, he was the last to round the corner.

"Maybe, I can help with that." a voice said from the shadows of the building. A figure moved out into the sunlight. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>And after the long wait, I leave you with a cliffhanger! How terrible of me. I promise it won't be a long wait to find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And hopefully most of my readers who have been with me since Chapter 1 are still here! Love you all! Please review and share. I love to hear your feedback! Until next time. . . <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**You have to admit, how many of you thought I was going to have EPOV? I fooled you didn't I? This is just a little something from Bella's pov. Don't worry, I'll still get Edward's story out. But not til Friday :-) THis is just to hold you over til then! Enjoy :-)**

**Note: I wrote this, and if Stephenie Meyer tries to steal this from me, then I'll say Twilight was my idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"_Is it time yet?"_

"_Almost. The moon will be full tonight."_

"_I can't wait for tonight!" _

"_Patience, James. We can't rush this."_

"_What if it doesn't work?"_

"_SHUT UP, VICTORIA! It will work!"_

I didn't know if I was coming back from the darkness, or if my mind was playing stupid tricks on me. I still didn't know what was happening to me. I felt like I wasn't in my body. I couldn't feel my fingers or toes. I could only feel my chest rise and fall. And my heart was beating at a slow pace. I was surprised it wasn't beating a million miles an hour. I was scared for my life! But, at least I knew I wasn't dead. Yet. . . .

"_When will she wake up?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_YOU SHOULD KNOW!" there was calm breath let out. "How much sedating stuff did you put in her, Bree?"_

"_I don't know. Not a lot. She should have woken up by now."_

"_Is she dead?" _

"_Don't be stupid. Of course she's not dead. She's breathing."_

"_Just checking. . ."_

_A mumbled whisper, "Dumbass."_

"_It's almost time."_

The darkness was slowly receding. Light was slowly coming in through my eye lids. I could feel my toes and fingers again.

"_She's waking up."_

"_Well, don't over her face. She'll be horrified if she wakes up to you."_

"_Oh, shut up Laurent."_

"_Telling it like it is, Vicky."_

"_If you don't shut-"_

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"_

My eyes started to flutter open. And, I could see again. . .

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's really it for Bella's POV. What are they planning to do? Why does a full moon matter? You won't find out til the end of the story I'm afraid. Keep you on your toes. And, who is that mysterious man or woman coming to save and or destroy little Edward's dream? You'll find out Friday! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**And, if you'd like to know my exact update schedule, you can follow me on Twitter at ChasingKristen! **


	14. Chapter 13

**What is this? No long break! It's a miracle! Yes, I've actually updated when I said I would! And, this chapter just flowed out of me. Here is Chapter 13!**

**Note: Characters are owned by their queen, Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>The stranger came into the light. It was obvious that it the stranger was a man. Although, man was putting it nicely. He looked like a boy in the face. He was probably about 5 years older then Emmett. He had light blonde hair, eyes of bright blue.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a cautious step back. Something didn't feel right about him.

"Why, I am the answers to all your problems." he said, grinning and showing off his sparkling white teeth.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Emm said.

"I am not a stranger. I am a friend. I've come to help you." His smile quaking on his lips.

"How did you know we'd be here? And what is it that you've come to help us with?" I asked suspiciously. I was definitely feeling a bad vibe from him.

"It is quite obvious, Edward-"

"How did you know my name?" I cut him off.

"Well, you've been all over the news this morning. I know all your names, You're Emmett, Jasper and that is Rosalie." he pointed and named all of us off.

"Touché." Jasper whispered, then he spoke loud enough for the stranger to hear, "What is your name then?"

"Fred." he said like it should be obvious.

"Fred? That seems really sketchy. Do you have a friend named Bob and another friend named Steve?" Emm said in a tantalizing voice.

"It's short for Fredrick. But, I figure, Fred is more of a friendly name." he said, ignoring Emm taunting question.

"Well, that's a stupid name." Emm said, crossing his arms.

"Emm!" Rose said, eyes going wide.

"No worries, I'm not easily offended." Fred said, chuckling a little.

"Alright, 'Fred'," Emm said air quoting his name, "How did you know we were here?"

"Well, like I was saying before, it's quite obvious. I am a runaway myself, and I know where all the kids head when they runaway. The bus station. It'll take them where ever they want."

"You're a runaway? You look to much a like a goody-goody to do that." Emm said, raising an eyebrow.

"EMM!" Rose all but shouted.

"What? You can't tell me this dude isn't a creeper. For all we know we could know what our plan is and is intending to kidnap us for his zombie army!" Emm said, throwing his hands in the air. My hand my face with a quiet slap. I shook my head.

"Is he serious?" I heard Fred ask

"Just ignore him. He hasn't played a video game in the past, 24 hours." Rose said.

"Well, I'm not planning to kidnap you," he said, "Or turn you into zombies. I just want to help you find your friend. Cause I too, have lost a friend of mine."

"How do you know we're looking for someone?" Jazz asked

"I'm not dumb. You're looking for that Swan girl."

"Yes. But how do you know?" I pressed further.

"Well, I can explain it all to you on the way. If you want my help." He said, rocking back and forth on his toes.

"Umm, can I talk this out with my brothers and sister first?" I asked. He seemed way to fishy to trust.

"Sure, take your time." He said, and he walked a couple steps back and sat on the ground. resting his elbows on his knees.

We also took a few steps away, just incase he could over hear us. Then we got into some sort of huddle.

"No. Absolutely not." Rose said, leaving no room for argument.

"I have to agree with her on this one." I said.

"But, what if he could help us?" Jazz asked

"You can't be serious!" Rose said

"Well, he does seem nice." Jazz mumbled.

"More like creepster to the max." Rose argued.

"I still vote no." I said

"Me too." Rose agreed, bobbing her head in one quick jerk.

"Emm, what do you think?" Jazz asked him.

"What do I think about what?" We all just looked at him. "Oh, about that dude. His name is Fred, can't trust him."

"Jazz, it looks like you've been out numbered." Rose said, smiling a little.

"So, are we not going along with this then?" I asked, everyone shook their heads. The sooner we ditched this guy, the sooner I could get to Bella.

We all walked over to meet Fred, but kept our distance a few feet.

"Made your decision?" Fred asked, twiddling his thumbs

I looked at everyone before speaking, "Yeah. And we're going to pass on your offer."

"Oh, I don't think you can do that." he said. He looked up, an odd expression on his face. I looked at him with the brows furrowed. A confused look crossed my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't have a choice in the matter. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." he said, then he stood up and waved his hand as a "Come here" signal.

Then, out of no where, 4 sets of arms wrap around me, Emm, Rose and Jazz. I struggle at first, looking at everyone else, struggling to get out. But, none of us can as their grips tighten.

"You should have listened to your parents," Fred said, "never talk to strangers."

* * *

><p><strong>So, another cliff hanger. I didn't know it was going to end like this till I typed it out. I honestly didn't even know, Fred was working with someone til it flowed onto the keyboard. Oh, the glories of a fanfic writers inner mind! Next update next Friday! Read, Share and Review :-)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the really long wait! I had a some troubling news about me moving that I just couldn't type up a fanfic for you last Friday. But, here is the next chapter! Note: Stephenie Meyer owns the character, and blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>The jeep was moving at an exceptionally fast pace. My siblings and I strapped in the back, Fred and his helper dude in the front. We put up quite a fight, thrashing an kicking, but they wouldn't budge an inch in their hold on us. They eventually got us into their car and strapped in. Then, we were in motion and speeding off down the road. Fred still hasn't told us what he wants us for. Although I already know it has to be something bad. We've tried to ask many of times, but he told us to shut up. He was very rude, but what kidnapper have you met that wasn't rude?<p>

At this point, we were getting restless, uncomfortable. We were speeding through mountain sides and forests. Wherever they wanted to take us, they wanted to get there fast.

"Can you tell us now?" Emm whined from beside me. The seat restraints were criss-crossed across our chests so we couldn't move.

"Would you stop your whining and maybe I'll tell you." Fred said, irritation in his voice.

"Maybe we'll stop whining if you just tell us." Jazz retorted. He has been back talking to Fred this whole trip. He wasn't as scared the rest of us. He was the only brave enough one to stand up to him.

"Back talking children get tossed out of the jeep. So I suggest you shut your mouth." Fred shot back, anger hinting at his tone.

"I'd much rather be tossed out, then be stuck in here." Jazz whispered, so quiet I barely understood him.

"Maybe you should just tell them. It'd get them to shut up." Fred's minion suggested, glancing at Fred sideways.

"But, if I tell, that will ruin the surprise for someone." Fred said with playfulness to his voice. He looked at me with mischief playing at his lips. I had a very bad feeling now.

It had to have been hours of silence, excepts for the noises of my unsettled siblings. Rose was huffing and tapping her fingers on the side of the car. Emm was kicking the seat in front of him. Jazz was mumbling to himself about nonsense. The mood was very unsettling. I could tell we were getting closer cause I had been watching Fred closely. He pulled out his cell phone and was talking in low voices to someone on the phone. The conversation only lasted about a few seconds.

"Alright, my little kidnappees. We're almost to the," he paused, a puzzled expression crossed his face, "hideout, if you will." He put air quotes around hide out.

"This is always bad," Emm whispered, "This is the part where the zombies come out and attack us."

"Emm, you're an idiot. Just shut up." Rose said.

The jeeps slows to a stop, then turns onto this deserted path. We ride down it for a feet before a little whit stone building come up. The out side is all smooth stone, there's only 3 windows and they are one side of the building. Outside the building was a black van, that looked oddly familiar.

"Since we are here, I might as well tell you the story." Fred said when the jeep came to a stop next to the van. Another car pulled up beside it. It was the other 2 men.

"so, my story goes a little something like this," Fred said, he climbed out of his seat, somehow without injuring himself and squatted in front of us. "I have been watching you, Edward, for a long time, per my friends request. I've been watching you ever since you first stepped into kindergarten. I knew my job was going to be tough.

"I had to watch how you interacted with other kids, who you got along with, who you didn't. It was quite boring actually. I also had to see how smart you were, which is what got you here. When I figured out you were smart beyond your years, I knew I was in for it."

"I'm confused, what do I have to do with this?" I asked. None of this is making any sense at all in my mind.

"When I found out you had befriended the Swan girl, " he continued ignoring my question, "I knew this was it. I knew I had finally found what James was looking for." he said. He chuckled darkly. "And now that he'll have what he wants, and a few spares, I'll be free to go."

"This doesn't clear anything up, at all." I said annoyed and frustrated.

"Well, that's because I don't know all of it. You'll have to talk to James about the rest." he said, before the door to the jeep flew open. He got out and two mean came in the un-fasten us and help us out.

My mind was doing a million things all at once. It was trying to figure the nonsense that Fred was talking about, while trying to figure out who this James guy was and where that balck van is from. I felt a hand lock onto my arm and carry me to the door, when it hits me.

_No._

_No!_

_NO!_ The door swings open, and we're met by 6 sets eyes look at us. 3 of then are a hard black. 1 is an electric green. Another is an icy blue. Then the last, were the pair of frightened, chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! How awful, but don't worry, you will soon figure out why Fred was so confusing and sounding like a child stalker. And why James has Bella and Edward and what he needs them for. Thanks for reading as always! If you what some of the confusion cleared up, just send a review and I'll be sure to answer any spoiler free question you have!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**I know I know I know! ****A month and no update! I'm a terrible person! But, I made you a great chapter! And it has a really cute Edward and Bella moment in it! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been busy and then I got writers block. Then Breaking Dawn: Part 1 came out (AMAZING!) and Thanksgiving! But, I'm back!**** I hope you enjoy this chapter. I even left a preview of what happened last time we met. Enjoy!**

**Note: Stephenie Meyer owns the character and the Twilight and blah blah blah.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>_  
><em>

_NO! The door swings open, and we're met by 6 sets eyes look at us. 3 of then are a hard black. 1 is an electric green. Another is an icy blue. Then the last, were the pair of frightened, chocolate brown eyes._

_"Edward?"_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And for a 6 year old, this was a lot to not believe. My future bestest friend was sitting on the couch, with two people on either side of her. She looked afraid and socked. Shocked, I'm sure was because I walked in the door. Afraid, because these people were really scary.<p>

"Ahh, so they've finally arrived." a blonde haired man said. He was one of the black eyes.

"Sorry, James. I would have caught him sooner if he didn't hop the bus to Seattle." Fred said, walking past us into the room.

"Well, he's here now, so it doesn't matter." the man named James said.

"FINALLY!" the black eyed woman said.

"Easy, Vicky," the other black eyed man said, "It isn't time yet. We must wait til this evening."

"Don't call me that!" the woman, who isn't Vicky said. "Can't hurry this up. I have a life to live you know." Everyone just rolled, their eyes and ignored her.

"Fred, well, don't be rude, bring them inside." James said, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Of course." Fred, turned and gestured to the guys behind us and me and siblings were ushered in and the door closed behind us. The door to freedom closed on us.

"Now, I'm betting this one," James said, pointing to me, "is the infamous Edward." He stepped forward and knelt in front of me.

"Yes, and this would be his siblings right behind him." Fred said, gesturing behind me.

"You brought back up, little Edward? Oh, you silly boy." James, chuckled, then gripped my face. He twisted side, to side. "Yes, this is exactly what I was looking for." He let go of my face and stood up to go stand back next to the couch. I noticed Bella scoot just a tad away from where he stood.

"Now, that I have what I need, we must prepare for the ritual." James said, he waved his hand at us, "And go put them somewhere til it's time." He grabbed Bella by the neck and shoved her off the couch. She fell to the floor without as much as a scream. "Take her too."

Fred nodded to the men behind us and the started leading us towards a room off the living room we had entered into. Not Vicky, picked Bella up and shoved her towards the room we were headed towards.

The men ushered us inside, and clicked on the light. It was a small bedroom. There was a mirror that was cracked in several places, a big bed and a dresser. The ugly faded wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was a funky color. It looked dirty and not used in forever.

"We'll be right outside, so don't do anything stupid." the one man said, before shutting the door. There was a defining silence.

None of us knew what to do. We just stood there and stared at each other. Rose was twirling her hair, and looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment. Emmett was for once in his life, speechless. Jasper, looked to be analyzing the room. I was just standing awkwardly looking at everyone. Bella, just sighed and sat on the floor. She must have been in here before.

It must have a been a few minutes later when Emmett broke the silence, "Well, this is bad."

"Bad? You think this is just bad?" Rose, said, her voice cracking, obviously trying not to cry. "Emm, this is terrible! This is beyond horrible!"

"It could be worse." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah? How could it be worse? Huh?" Rose said, sniffling. She was going to loose it any second.

"Well, we could be getting probed. We could be getting poisoned. We could be. . . dead." Jasper faded out at the end. The uncomfortable silence was back. Then, for Bella spoke.

"They don't want you guys. They'll probably let you go." She was looking at Rose, Jasper and Emm.

"How do you know that, princess?" Emm said, raising his eyebrow.

"I know what they plan on doing. They don't think I understand, but I no more then what they think I do." She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What do they plan on doing?" Jasper asked

"Well, I don't know the mechanics of it, but they plan on using me and Edward for something." Bella looked at me quickly before looking away, her cheeks were glowing red.

"Well, that sure helps a lot!" Emm said, throwing his hands up with sarcasm

Jasper shot him a warning look. He ignored it and went to go stand by the bed.

"What if they don't let us out? What if we end up staying in here forever! I haven't beaten Black Ops yet!" Emm was saying hysterically.

"Don't think this is a little more important then a video game, Emm?" Rose said, she looked like she was on the verge of hysteria. She was never like this.

"You don't understand! That video game is my life!" Emm said, falling on his knees, trying to be dramatic.

"Oh, please! I think living is a little more important right now! In fact, I think escaping is a little more important right now!" Rose said.

"Can't we all just calm down and try to think about a way to get out?" Jasper said, trying to make them see sense.

"There's no way out," Bella practically whispered. Don't think anyone, but me heard it. I looked at her, and she was silently crying to herself.

"We can't get out! Don't you understand that!" Rose about yelled and then, the snap happened. She broke out into a waterfall of tears. She fell the ground and was a sobbing mess. "There's no way out!"

Emm crawled over and wrapped her in a hug to hold her. She just laid there crying into his lap. Japser, looked at me with a pained expression knowing that she and Bella were right. We wouldn't be able to escape.

It was a long while later, when Rose had stopped crying and fallen a sleep with Emm sleeping next to her. Japser has eventually sat up against a wall and fell asleep. It was just me and Bella still left awake. I had taken a seat next to her on the floor by the practically shattered mirror.

"How did you know?" she asked after a few beats of silence.

"How did I know what?" I asked, looking at the way she bit down on her lip.

"How did you know that I was missing? I didn't know kids watched the news." She said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, actually, Miss Denali actually told us you went missing. She announced it to the class."

"Oh." was all she said. Then she said, "You know we're not getting out of here without a fight right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." I said, uncrossing my legs and laying belly down on the carpet. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"James is a mean man. He won't stop till he gets what he wants." She said, mimicking my actions. Only, resting her head on her hands.

"I won't let him hurt you." I said, resting my head like she did.

"You promise?" She asked

"I promise." I said

"Pinky promise?" She said, sticking her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." I said, locking my pinky with hers. And that's how we fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>See, and I didn't even leave a cliffy! See, I'm not such a terrible person! Hope you enjoyed that EB moment at the end. Thanks for reading! Can't guarantee regular update, we'll see! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I have spent the last month trying to figure how to get this chapter into words. ****And, I've finally done it. ****I know, it's been a long time, but I'm finally posting it! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whatever holiday you celebrated. And I hope you all had a fantastic New Year! Note: And even though I've taken forever to update, these characters are still not mine. Stephenie won't sign the custody papers. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter. . . . <strong>  
><em>

_"You promise?" She asked_

_"I promise." I said_

_"Pinky promise?" She said, sticking her pinky out._

_"Pinky promise." I said, locking my pinky with hers. And that's how we fell asleep that night._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I groaned in my sleep, and blinked my eyes a few times before they slowly opened. I wasn't in the same room I had fallen asleep in. I was back in the living room. And, I was not laying next to the pretty girl I fell asleep next to last night. I noticed that I was sitting up in a chair. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied to the back of the chair. I tried to move my feet, but my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. I craned my neck around looking for anything, mostly looking for Bella.

My eyes landed on the couch, that the Laurent guy was passed out on, with the glow of the TV lighting his sleeping face up. I scanned to left and landed on patch of blazing red hair. Victoria was pacing back and forth biting her nails with an intense expression on her face. I kept going and when my head couldn't turn anymore, I was met by those chocolate brown eyes.

She looked so tired. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she might pass out. Her eyes were also kind of puffy. Her hair had a slight resemblance to a hay stack. She looked defeated. She kind of lifted her mouth into a half smile, and mumbled what I thought was a hi.

I couldn't smile back at her. I didn't like seeing her like this. It hurt me, to see in such torture. She was tied up the same way as me. She was in pain. I could tell. She kept moving her arms and wincing every time she did. I wanted to get her out. I wanted to make everything better, but there was no way that I could. I was stuck just like her. I felt like a hopeless hero. Like, one of those stupid superheroes that had a lame super power, like Aqua Man. I felt like Aqua Man. I wanted to make her safe. I had promised her that nothing was going to happen to her. I couldn't break that promise. It was a pinky promise, for crying out loud! You don't break pinky promises, unless you're my brother. When I make pinky promises, I keep them. And this was no exception. I would save her. I'd be her hero. I'd be her Superman.

I was thinking of an escape plan in my head, when I heard a door open behind us.

"You little punk!" I heard Riley say as he was coming out the room. He slammed the door.

"Aww, is wittle Riley getting picked on by the big kids?" Victoria said, giggling.

"Oh, shut up! You weren't in there just now. That big one in there was trying to wrestle me to the ground. And that other blonde boy was punching my leg. And that girl, she has a mouth on her." He explained walking into the room some more.

"You got told off by a little girl?" Victoria asked, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"No! She. . . She bit me." Riley mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say she bit you?" She asked.

"Yes! She bit me. That big one brought me down, kind of and-"

"Wait, he actually got you on the ground?" Victoria interrupted

"Yes, but that's beside the point. He got me low enough for that blonde chick to bit into my arm! I think she might have broken skin."

"Aww, it looks like Riley isn't tough after all. Got taken down by a 10 year old and his brother and sister. That's really pathetic you know? I wonder what your girlfriend will think when I tell her." Victoria continued to laugh.

"You better not tell Bree, or I'll kick your ass!" Riley said.

"Hey, watch your language! There are kids in the room." Victoria said, pointing in our direction.

"It's not like they haven't heard that word before." Riley said, rolling his eyes. "When are Bree and James getting back?"

"I don't know. They've been gone since they went to sleep." Victoria said, going back to worried state. "They should have been back by now."

"Well, if they don't get back soon, they are going to miss all the fun." Riley said, looking at me and Bella with a sinister look.

"No! He said, not to do this without him." Victoria said

"Fine." He said. I followed him with my eyes and watched him push Laurent's legs off the couch, so he could sit down.

Laurent fell off the couch with a loud thud. "Hey! I was sleeping."

"Well, nap times over." Riley said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Laurnet grunted and got up to go stand near Victoria.

Some time passed and the room began to get really tense. Victoria was pacing now more then ever. Laurent was standing by the front door, looking the window near it every few seconds. And Riley was just sitting on the couch, nursing his "bite mark". Bree finally showed up, but she came by herself. She looked very upset and was standing in a corner by herself. She has been looking at her phone the whole time. They were all awaiting for, Him to get back. Victoria kept mumbling stuff about happening to him and what if he's hurt. Then Bree would pipe up and say that he was fine. It went on and on.

I would look at Bella every once in a while, and she was watching everything unfold before us. She glanced at me every once in a while. And when she did, she'd blush and look away.

"Psst!" My back stiffened. I looked at Bella. She was looking down at the ground.

"Did you say something?" I asked her. She looked up at me, confused.

"Psst!" Bella slowly straightened up and looked scared.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered. She looked at everyone in the room, they were all un aware of the noise.

"Down here, dumb dumbs!" We both turned our heads and looked down and saw Emmett smiling up at us.

"What are you doing?" I scream whispered

"Shh! They'll hear you," he said disappearing behind my chair. "I'm untying you guys. Now look forward and don't pay attention to me."

We did as he instructed and turned around. I could feel my hands becoming more movable.

"You know, for bad guys, they suck at tying knots." I heard Emm whisper. He must have pulled the last of the rope loose cause I could now move my hands. "You're hands are free. But, don't move them til I say so."

I moved my wrists in circles glad to have them moving again. And then I felt something grab my ankle, I almost yelled but then I saw some curly blonde hair. Jasper was untying my ankles. I looked up and saw that Victoria, Laurent, Riley and Bree were oblivious to this. They were stupid bad guys.

Once Jasper got my ankles free, he told me the same thing Emm said. Then, Emm got Bella's hands free and Jasper got her ankles free.

"All right, when Rose gives the signal, you can move." Emm whispered before he disappeared.

I looked at Bella with a quirked brow. She looked just as confused. But, then it happened.

"Hey, you guys should really lock the door. We are capable of opening doors." Rose said. Me and Bella turned around and saw her holding up the rope that was holding us to the chairs. My eyes opened in shock.

"RILEY! You idiot! You forgot to lock the door!" Victoria screeched. She was charging toward Riley and started hitting him over the head.

"GO!" Rose said, and me and Bella froze and looked at each other before jumping off our chairs. But, we really had no where to go.

"Stop hitting me! Go get the kids instead, before they get away!" Riley yelled. Victoria stopped hitting him and sprinted across the room for me and Bella. Bella screamed and ran off in one direction. I went the opposite way.

"Well, don't just sit there! Help me!" Victoria yelled as she went after Bella.

Riley got off the couch and sprinted after me. I ran around the couch and then dove under the coffee table.

"Come here!" Riley started to crawl under the table, before I crawled out and sprinted toward the room where Rose was standing.

I wasn't looking where I was going before I ran right into a pair of legs. "Where do you think you're going?" I looked up and saw Laurent standing in my path. He was about to grab me before, we yelped in pain and knelt to grab his knee. I looked around him and saw Emm behind him.

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I could. I kicked him where it hurts the most. And boy did that feel good. Laurent's eyes bulged before he crashed to the ground and started rambling off bad words.

I looked at Emm and he looked at me. Then we both sprinted off in the other direction. Before I got far, Laurent grabbed my leg and I crashed to the ground in a face plant. I cried out. My nose felt like it was broken. I tried to wiggle my leg free, but Laurent grabbed on tighter. I took my free leg and kicked him right in the face. I heard his jaw make an awful noise. He let go of my leg and I scrambled up and away. I ran into the kitchen and hid behind a the island.

I was breathing heavy and I could feel blood dripping from my nose. I wiped it on my shirt, and turned around the corner of the cabinet. When it seemed like nobody was coming after me, I ran back out into the living room to find Bella.

I could hear screams of terror and screams of pain. The sight before me was awful. Laurnet was still on the ground. Jasper was pounding the poo out of him. There was blood dripping from Laurent's face. I saw Riley standing on the couch, trying to fend off Rose. Emm was standing in a protective crouch around Bella in the corner. Bree was hovering over them. Victoria however, was no where to be found.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" It was then that the chaos stopped. Jasper stopped kicking Laurent. Riley stood motionless on the couch. Rose froze in place. Bree whipped her head around and her eyes got huge.

James had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning of the action. I hope I haven't lost any readers a long the way. But those of you who have stuck with my insane update schedule, I love you guys! Thanks for reading! xoxo<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm back! I know it's been well over a month, almost two, but I did it! I have been busy with moving and all that jazz. But, now that I got my computer back, I'm ready to update again! And this is the last chapter of this story. I was originally going to make this two, but I couldn't find a cut off point. So, you finally find out James's plan and what's up with him. To my readers who are still with me, thank you for being patient! Enjoy this thrilling conclusion **

**Note: Still Stephenie's characters. I know, bummer. **

**Disclaimer: ****There is language in this chapter. I couldn't go without putting some words in it. **

**Disclaimer #2: Sorry, if any of this makes doesn't make sense. I hope it does! **

* * *

><p><em>I was breathing heavy and I could feel blood dripping from my nose. I wiped it on my shirt, and turned around the corner of the cabinet. When it seemed like nobody was coming after me, I ran back out into the living room to find Bella.<em>

_I could hear screams of terror and screams of pain. The sight before me was awful. Laurent was still on the ground. Jasper was pounding the poo out of him. There was blood dripping from Laurent's face. I saw Riley standing on the couch, trying to fend off Rose. Emm was standing in a protective crouch around Bella in the corner. Bree was hovering over them. Victoria however, was no where to be found._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" It was then that the chaos stopped. Jasper stopped kicking Laurent. Riley stood motionless on the couch. Rose froze in place. Bree whipped her head around and her eyes got huge._

_James had returned._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It was like the world had stopped. James's face was that face your mom makes when she is very angry with you. His eyes were just slits and he looked like he about ready to explode.

He started to come forward away from the door. He stalked past me, his boots echoing on the wooden floor. He had his arms crossed across his chest. He stopped just in front of Laurent. James, knelt down next to Laurent's head. Jasper side stepped out of the way. Jasper's face was a mask of indifference. He wasn't showing any emotion.

James surveyed Laurent's torn up face. James lifted Laurent's chin and rotated his head back and forth before dropping it on the floor. Laurent winced.

"You pathetic, bastard." James stood up and continued on.

He made his way over to Riley. He simply pushed Rose out of the way. Not caring that he had knocked her over. He grabbed Riley by the forearm and yanked him off the couch.

"Moron." James slapped him across the face and continued on.

He finally made it over to Bree. He simply shoved her out of the way.

"Useless." He pushed Emmett out of the way with more force then needed and knocked him into Bree and they both fell to the ground.

"You're all pathetic, morons!" James's harsh voice boomed out. I jumped from the sound of it. "How could you let this gangly, scrawny, weak little bunch of kids take over like this? Huh?" He looked around at Riley, Bree and the broken Laurent. None of them made eye contact.

"You guys are all lucky Victoria called me. She saved all your asses! If she hadn't of called, telling me it was like World War 4 going on, you all would have been dead. Most likely." He eyed Laurent. "So, you can thank Victoria, for me coming back sooner." He grabbed the bridge of his nose and breathed deep for a few seconds. I'm guessing he was trying to calm down. He opened his eyes, wider then slits and walked back over towards Riley.

"I want you," he pointed to Bree, "and you to get these kids wrangled up. NOW!" He ordered. Riley nodded and grabbed Rose off the floor. Bree, having gotten up off the floor, grabbed Emm. They dragged back off to the bedroom where we were this morning. Riley came back out and grabbed Jasper and took him there too.

James looked at Laurent. "I want you, to get your ass off this damn floor and go wash your face up. You look like hell."

"James, I can't move." Laurent said

"You can't move? What do you mean you can't move?" James was getting angry again.

"Well, I think I have a few broken ribs. And that little bastard," he pointed to me, "kicked me in the balls, hard."

"Boo hoo. Drag your ass to the bathroom then. I want your sorry ass out of my sight. You disgust me right now." James said, walking away from me and stopping near me.

I peaked around James's legs and saw Laurent crawling, or scooting across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind.

I looked up at James's face and he had the ugliest smirk on his face.

"Now you. How did you get of your ties?" He lifted me up by the collar of my shirt. I just turned my head away from him. I wasn't going to answer to him.

"Don't want to talk eh? Giving me the silent treatment? Well, it doesn't matter if you answer me or not." He chuckled darkly, and let go of my shirt, dropping me to the floor. I landed on my ankle. And it wasn't the way you want. It twisted the wrong way and pain shot through my leg. But, I didn't acknowledge that I was hurt.

Riley came back out of the room, followed by Bree.

"They are taken care of sir." Riley said.

What did he mean by taken care of? My brain raced to the worst thought imaginable, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind.

"Good. We can now begin." James said. "Take him back to his chair. And don't, let him get away again." James eyed Riley and sauntered over to Bree.

"Since Victoria is no longer available, you will take her place." James said to her.

"But, it won't work it-" Bree started, but was cut off when James touched his finger to her lips.

"Shh. It'll work. Trust me." He smiled at her, then glanced at Riley. "Well?"

"Oh, right." Riley picked me up and brought me over to the chair I was tied up to before. He had an uneasy expression on his face.

"Now, where is Bella? My beautiful Bella?" James said, scanning the room. His eyes landed on her huddled up form. She never left the corner she was corned into.

"There you are." He smirked and evilly walked over to her. "You are going to do just fine." He said as her caressed her. I wanted to punch his face in.

James picked her up, without her putting up a fight. He brought her over to the chair she had been tied too. She looked over at me and our eyes met. She looked like she had utterly given up. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of sadness and exhaustion. Her face was drawn and very pale, paler then her usual pale. I felt helpless.

"Now, where were we before I left and chaos ensued?" James said, he tapped his chin with his index finger. Riley and Bree just finishing retying our arms to the chairs. Only this time, they were tied to the arms of them.

"Ah, yes. I was about to start the ritual." James said. My face must have looked confused because he chuckled.

"Oh, little Edward, you have no idea what is going on. I'm surprised, little Bella hasn't told you. Cause I know she over heard me talking." He smiled at her.

"What I'm doing here, tonight, is the immortalization ritual. I'm going to make myself endlessly young." He said. He leaned back and sat down in a chair that Riley had pulled up behind him. Riley then went and taped his arm at the elbow to the chair.

Behind him, Bree was dragging out a large machine with a bunch of tubes and wires coming out of the top and bottom on a small cart.

"Where do you want this, James?" Bree asked, panting. It must be really heavy.

"Right in the middle of this little, circle." Bree pushed into the middle and then vanished again.

"You look in shock, little boy." James said, clearly enjoying what was going on by his joyous facial expression. I didn't know what was about to happen, but if it involved tubes and wires, it wasn't good.

"To make myself, blissfully young, I must take the blood of an innocent and blood of the young. And, you, Edward, are the young. And Bella, my beautiful Bella, is the blood of the innocent." He winked in her direction. James was making me uncomfortable by the minute. He has to take blood? But why from me? Why from Bella? He could have taken any child on planet Earth. But instead, he targeted Bella. And, I fell right into his trap.

"Why did you Bella?" I finally said.

"I knew that question was coming." He smiled.

Bree came back out with three individual bags in her hand. She placed them next to the machine.

"And the answer to your question, Edward, is a long one. So, I'll explain it the best I can. And with as little, big words as possible. So you can understand." He just insulted my complex 6 year old mind.

"Once upon a time, I was a police officer. In a little town called Forks. This was many years ago. Oh, about 10 years ago. And, I was one of the top ranked police officers in the county. I was next in line to become Chief of Police of Forks. But, little did I know that someone else would swipe that out from underneath me. His name, Charlie Swan. Now, we were on the force together. We both had the same shifts. We'd begun to get close.

"Of course, in a town like Forks, the dull boring town it was, not a lot of action ever happened. So, it was hard to show what you could really do with a gun. So one night, me and Charlie decided it would be a fun idea to go and drive up to Seattle and find some action. We made it a bet. The person who made the first arrest, would be Chief of Police. We shook on it. And we were off.

"We made it to Seattle and were just cruising in our police cars, when the radio went off. Apparently, there was a robbery in progress down the local grocery store. Why anyone would rob a grocery store is beyond me. But, it was probably the best we were going to get. I turned on my flashers and zoomed off.

"I could see Charlie in my rearview mirror tailing me. He heard about the robbery in progress too. I ended up beating him to the Super Foods. I got out of my car and rushed into the store. I had my gun held in a ready position. I turned down isles looking for the suspected robber, but he was no where to be found. I retreated back outside. And I noticed that Charlie's car was gone.

"I raced back to mine and listened on the radio. It turns out, the robber had gotten away and was speeding down I 5. I cursed to myself and gunned it. But I was to late. Not only had Charlie gotten the robber, but he also had managed to find the murderer of 2 unsolved cases a couple years back.

"He basically got the Chief of Police position handed to him on a silver platter. And I was nearly pushed a side. I had been forgotten. I was no longer the best out there. Charlie was not only a town hero but he was recognized by the city of Seattle, as the town hero. It made me sick. He was getting all the attention that I should have had. So, I ended up quitting the force and few days later and went into hiding."

His eyes returned to the present and he looked completely miffed like it had all just happened again.

"Now, Bella comes into the story a little later. Once I heard that he had a daughter and that she was the most important thing in his life. I knew I had my revenge. I was going to kidnap his daughter. But, it kept getting pushed back because I needed a motive as to why I had to do it besides revenge. Because what was I going to do with a child?

"I wouldn't kill her. That would be a mess in itself. I didn't want to go to prison. So, I came upon, my brilliant scheme by mere accident. I had read about it in a book, and decided that there is nothing I couldn't do if I lived forever. So, I had my motive. And here we are, 10 years later." He finished with making a grand gesture with his untapped arm to the room around us. "And you, just happened to be an extra little bonus. I only needed Bella, but now, I'll be twice as strong."

I let the story soak in and it all kind of made sense. He was just doing this in spite of his former friend. He just wanted revenge. He wanted him to feel what he felt when his life and happiness was taken away from him. He really was a crazy man.

"Now, for this to work," James said, "you're going to have to be absolutely still. This machine right here, is going to suck out a quart of your blood. And put into one of those baggies. Same thing for Bella."

The whole time James was telling me and Bella this, Riley was hooking up the bags and setting up the tubes. Bree, seemed to pull something out a cloth case. It glistened in the faint light of the room. It was a knife.

"What should I do with this?" Bree asked.

"You're going to have to cut open your, mine, Edward and Bella's arm's while their blood is being drawn." James said, while Riley hooked a needle into his arm. Once it was in place, Riley came and started hooking me up to the death machine.

I didn't look when the needle was put into my arm. I felt a sharp pinch and then that was it. Instead, I looked at Riley's face. He looked like he was in pain. Like this was killing him inside. He looked at me briefly, then moved onto Bella.

Once we were all hooked up, Riley walked over to the machine and was about to push the button to start it when, he stopped.

"No. I won't do this."

"Yes you will." James said sternly.

"I have put up with your shit long enough James. This, is ridiculous." Riley said, crossing his arms like a child.

"Riley, I don't want to have to do anything stupid. Stop being ridiculous and start the machine." James said, in a voice that was final.

"No." Riley said, standing by his decision.

"No?"

"No."

"NO?" James yelled.

"You heard me. I'm done with this stupid game of yours." Riley said.

"Bree?" James said.

Bree looked over at Riley and then back at James.

"James, I-"

"Bree, come on now. Don't give up on me too."

Bree walked towards Riley with shaking hands and looked Riley in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." And she stabbed him in the gut.

He cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor.

Bree stepped back slowly, the knife dangling from her fingers. She had tears in her eyes.

"Good girl." James said. She looked at him and nodded. Then she pressed the button that Riley was supposed to push.

The machine came to life and started humming.

"Perfect." James whispered.

Blood was starting to be sucked up into the tube connected to my arm. It was an odd feeling. It felt like something was sucking on my arm. It was like a vampire.

Before it could take a considerable amount out, the front door was busted open with a loud bang.

"PHOENIX POLICE FORCE! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

About 10 men with guns came rushing into the room. They all split up and started checking out the house. 2 cops came over to where we were and one grabbed and handcuffed Bree and dragged her away.

"James, you are here by under arrest for the kidnapping and mistreatment of children." The cop pulled the needle out of his arm, untapped his arm and handcuffed him.

"Sir, how do you turn this machine?" Another cop had wondered over and was inspecting it. "Never mind, I found it." He pushed the button that halts the machine.

"Hey little guy, let's get this thing out of you." The cop knelt down and untied me. I looked over and saw someone else working on getting Bella free. She was in tears.

Once I was free, the cop grabbed my hand and lead me away from the machine. I was a little headed so I swayed a bit.

"Can I get a medic over here? We have a stabbed victim!" A lady cop yelled.

"We need one in here too! It looks like his man took a beating." Laurent.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to get James out of the building. He was putting up quite a fight, but they managed to get him out and into a police car. It was kind of ironic. I giggled to myself.

"Edward!" It was Roses voice. She came running and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked.

"I think so." I released the hug and looked at my arm where the needle was, a little bit of blood was still coming out.

"Were you guys just hugging or are my eyes broke?" Jasper said, with Emm coming up behind him.

"Me and him? Hugging? Psh. That is absurd!" Rose said, backing away from me. I just rolled my eyes.

It was then that I heard, the voice I never thought I'd hear ever again.

"Edward? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper?" We all turned around and saw out mom and dad standing in the kitchen entry way.

We all sprinted towards them and embraced in one giant hug. Kisses were passed around on our heads by our loving mother.

"Oh, my babies. I thought I lost you guys forever!" Our mother said in between kisses.

"You guys scared us half to death when you guys weren't in your beds." Our dad said.

A group sorry was said. It just felt good to be back with my family. But someone was missing. . .

"Brubers! Sester!" Alice came toddling over from out of her stroller. She tried to hug us all with her small arms.

"Alice!" Rose said, and grabbed her little sister and wrapped her in a hug.

We all laughed.

"We have to go talk to the cops, but we'll be right back, okay?" Dad said. We nodded and they headed off.

I looked away from the little Alice reunion and scanned for Bella. I looked over and saw her hugging her dad. Police Chief of Forks. And I noticed a lady and another man standing next to him. That must be her mom. But, I didn't know who the man was.

Bella must have known I was looking at her, she smiled at me and then tapped her dad on the shoulder. He let her down and she came walking over to me.

"Hi." She said

"Hi. Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah. I just have to get my arm checked out." She said, looking down the similar mark I have on my arm.

"Me too." I said.

"I wanted to say thank you. For the attempted rescue." Bella said, blushing a little and biting her lip.

"You're welcome for my almost rescue. I wish I could have saved you though." I looked down at my feet and then back up at her with a half smile.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't save me. At least you tried. And trying counts in my book." She smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say back. But, I was saved by her parents coming over.

"Come on Bella. We have to go to the police station." Her mother said.

She just nodded. "See you later Edward." She waved at me and she disappeared out the door with her parents.

I looked after her and smiled to myself. I was technically a hero to her. I had almost saved her life. And that was good enough for her.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here." My dad came back and scooped up Alice into his arms.

We all followed after him out to the Hummer parked outside. The sun was shining up in the sky. It seems like forever since I've seen the sun. It was nice and warm. And it made me happy. I smiled up and the sun and let it heat up my face.

Me and my siblings are climbed inside the huge vehicle, I had to have some help. Once we were all situated, dad started the engine and we were off. We were going back to Forks. Back to the life I wanted to start living again. Back to my 6 year old paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have an Epilogue planned. <strong>**And, I won't disappoint in that. That will also be the part where I make my final speech. ****And it will not be a month away. It will most likely be this Friday. I plan on it. Thanks for reading, like always xoxo**


	19. Epilogue

**I have finally typed it out. On the last few hours of Kristen Stewart's Birthday, I've posted the end of a story. But, I shall leave my usual dribble to the end. **

**Note: Thanks Stephenie, for giving me wonderful characters to work with**

**Note: Little kid behavior in the end. Might be kind of icky**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (EPOV)<strong>

1 month later. . .

It has been one month since we got rescued. It has been one month since James and his clan got arrested for kidnapping Bella, me and my siblings. One month since, everything for us has changed.

As soon as we arrived back home, Mom and Dad had a field day. They yelled at us for 2 straight hours about how stupid we had been, how we could have gotten hurt and how we worried them to death. My siblings and I just kept saying over and over that we were sorry for running off and almost getting killed. But our sorrys were only met with more yelling. But after those two hours of yelling, mom softened up a bit, but not too much, and said that what we did was really brave. Even dad, hold your ground-rule enforcer dad, said that we were heroes. And we all felt like heroes, in a way.

The news people were acting like we were famous. They were constantly parked outside our house asking for interviews and pictures. Emmett even at one point went out there and posed for a few pictures. Dad wasn't too pleased about that, he ended up shooing the news reporters away. But, the story was all anyone on the news talked about for weeks. The story of how a psycho ex-policeman kidnaps children for sick revenge plot. Every single day, new information would pop up about it, as the police released what happened. Our faces would pop up in stories, talking of how we ended up in the sick twisted plot and how Jasper ended up almost killing one of the guys (He was famous at school for weeks!).

James and his clan or gang or whatever it was they were calling them, didn't have seem to be having a very good life. James ended up being sentenced to 15 years in prison for kidnapping, mis-treatment of children and owning an illegal machine. Laurent ended up in the hospital with a broken nose, 5 broken ribs, and damage to his left lung. He still has yet to hear his sentence. Riley ended up getting a less cruel sentence then James, with only 5 years in prison for kidnapping and mis-treatment of children. Bree ended up with the same sentence as Riley. The only person missing from the equation was, Victoria. When she disappeared before the ritual, she never returned. The police are out there looking for her. But, as far as they know, she has fled the country.

As for my sentence, I have been "grounded" for 2 months, along with my siblings. It's not really grounding because the only thing we aren't allowed to do is leave the house without an adult watching us. This was reasonable, except, now Emmett and Jasper can't throw rocks at each other for fun. I don't even know how that was fun. I guess they want to see who can make the biggest bruise on the other person. I tend not to get involved in my brother's outdoor activities. Rosalie could really careless if she was grounded, just as long as she could still use Alice as a Barbie.

School was really different as well. They had teachers standing outside every day, making sure the kids got in the right car. The parent of the car also had to sign a sheet that said they were indeed their kids. That was the only different thing really. Oh, we also weren't allowed to play in the woods behind the school anymore. Not that anyone went in them anyway. The 5th graders told everyone they were haunted. And, if a 5th grader tells you something, you tend to listen.

A week after everything that happened, I finally went back to school. Everyone wanted to be my friend that first day back. They all wanted to know the details of what happened. And I know I should have told them the truth, but they weren't there to witness. As far as they know, I fought off an angry dragon and battled evil werewolves and vampires. The girls especially wanted to be my new friend; it was really creepy. Jessica and Lauren followed me around for 2 days and they were the worst two days of my kindergarten life. Finally, after 2 weeks, everyone got bored with me and left me alone. Well, almost everyone got bored with me. When everyone finally stopped hovering around me, Bella finally appeared.

Bella and I have been inseparable ever since then. We've played together, laughed together and ate lunch together. It was making that Jacob dude really jealous. I sometimes looked over at him and would smirk because I stole his best friend. But, Jacob found interest in a new girl, Renesmee, or Nessie as she liked to be called. So, for the most part, me and Bella had peaceful school days. And today was no exception.

"You can't back down from a dare, Edward." Bella said, glaring at me.

"But, this is really gross." I said with a hint of whine in my voice.

"Just do it. It's not going to poison you."

"But what if it does?"

"Then, you can say I told you so. Now, stop wasting time. Recess isn't very long." Bella was getting impatient.

"I can't say it, if I'm dead." I whined. Bella mumbled something and looked off into the sky.

"What was that?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." She mumbled again, this time smirking.

"It sounded like you said wimp. Am I right?" Me a wimp? I don't think so.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she then whispered in a meant to be heard voice, "Wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" I practically shouted.

"Prove it. Eat the worm." Bella said, pointing to the worm pinched between my fingers.

"Fine. But if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you." I said. I gave her a knowing glance before looking at the wiggling thing in my fingers. I'd eaten one before when I was 4 because my brother's told me it was a gummy worm. But, I decided that a dare was a dare. So, I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped it in my mouth. Bella squeed and without thinking about it, I chewed and swallowed.

"How was it?" Bella asked, trying to hide her giggles.

"The most disgusting thing, I've ever eaten. Why did you dare me to do that?" I asked, scraping my tongue with my fingers, trying to get the nasty taste off.

"It seemed like a fun idea at the time. And, I wanted to see if you'd actually do it." She was having a hard time not laughing.

"It was a dare. I couldn't back down." I said.

"Yeah. So, you have had to eat it anyway." She then started full on laughing. I then started laughing because her laugh was contagious. I didn't find the situation at all funny though. I could die any second now.

The familiar sound of the lunch bell ringing, reminding us it was time to head inside rang through the playground. Bella stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up and smiled at me.

"We should go head inside now." She said, with that wide grin on her face, which soon made her cheeks grow red.

"Yeah. We should. I don't need to get into more trouble." I said, smiling back at her. And before I started walking, Bella did what I thought would never happen. She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. She was holding my hand! I couldn't believe it. Me and Bella were holding hands, at school, where everyone could see. This meant that we were now, best friends.

I don't know how, but my face didn't break from the smile that spread wide across it. I looked over at Bella and she was grinning back with the same type of smile. She squeezed my hand, and began walking towards the school. As we were walking though, out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw a flash of red in the woods. But, I didn't stop to turn around. I was too happy.

I had made it through all that trouble, to save someone I cared so much about. One month ago, I wouldn't have known that I and Bella would be best friends, holding hands. It was very little kids dream. And this, was just the start our best friend friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all I wrote. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I have had writing it. I admit, my update schedule was really hectic. But, you guys have stuck with me, and I'm really grateful for that. Without you guys, and your amazing and sweet reviews. this story never would have made it past Chapter 1. <strong>**So thank you, thank you, thank you, sosososososososososo much!  
><strong>

**That's really all I have to say. I love you guys! Thanks for reading! xoxox - Alissa**


End file.
